Phantom of the Legacies
by ragnorokrising
Summary: The fourth changed the seals of the Shiki Fuujin and now Kushina and he are sealed inside their son as well. As naruto grows, he is raised and trained by Asuma and Kurenai along with many others. seriously Not godmode thought seems like it in chap 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

Phantoms of the Legacies

Phantoms of the Legacies

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Prototype Chapter One: Phantom's Birth**

Kushina watched as Minato held Naruto in his arm. She had been told what he was to do and then she was told she had three hours to live. "Minato, I can't help but feel sorry for Naruto, since we will both be dead and he will be an orphan."

"Yes, I feel the same, and I know that the village won't understand, but since the Kyuubi won't be here for about an hour, I will address the villagers and ask for him to be treated like a hero." Kushina nodded and Minato handed Naruto back to her and went to the gathered villagers and ninja. "People of Konoha, I have found a technique that can kill the Kyuubi." every one began to cheer, but Minato raised his hand for silence. "The problem is I will die from the jutsus effect. I will seal the Kyuubi's soul in my new born son Naruto. I want him to be treated as a hero, and not the kyuubi reincarnated, because he will be a jailor for that beast."

"Some of you may try to kill him even though I wish for him to be a hero, and I must warn you. The seal is not perfect, and if he is killed the Kyuubi will be released. He will eventually have all of the Kyuubi's chakra with his own, and have mass stores of chakra. That means when he dies he will not release the fox. Now, I have to prepare the seals, so please hold the Kyuubi off while I get ready." he went back to Kushina to find Sarutobi with her.

"Ah, Minato, I have found something interesting. If you change the last seal, ram, to a dragon seal and you can seal yourself into Naruto. He will be able to see and hear you, but only him. Kushina wants to do it with you."

"Kushina, are you sure about this? We could always get Tsunade here to heal you."

"No Minato. I want to be in there with you. Also, Tsunade is not in fire country." Minato sighed and gave up. He helped Kushina up and jumped out the window while summoning Gamabunta. He realized something and made a clone to take them to the Kyuubi. He rushed back to the house, then to the tower were Sarutobi was. "Sasuke Sarutobi, third hokage of Konohagakure, I need you to do me a favor." he unsealed two huge scrolls, two medium scrolls, two boxes with blood seals on them, and some documents. "Give these to Naruto when he becomes a genin."

"Okay Minato, I promise I will. What are they exactly?" the third said as he flipped open the four pictures of the hokage. He did some seals and the safes opened up. He slipped them in and resealed it.

"Two of the scrolls are summoning contracts while the other are scrolls full of clan seals, jutsu, and heirlooms, along with the trick to getting into the mansion. The boxes are our family swords, while the documents are jutsu we were trying to make and his birth certificate, along with the secrets to using the swords, written in seals to hide it."

"That's quite a lot to absorb Minato. Wait, where are you going?" Minato was on the window about to jump out.

"I have to get back on Gamabunta before Kyuubi takes out that Shadow Clone I made." he disappeared and reappeared on the toad boss. Kyuubi's tail squashed Minato and made him disappear. "Kyuubi no Kitsune, I have come to defeat you." he did the hand seals and yelled "Shiki Fuujin Merging Jutsu!" the shinigami appeared and laughed.

"You are the first person to ever summon me and not be put in my stomach. What do you want me to do with your souls?"

"We want the Kyuubi to be sealed inside our son and our souls as well. The only difference will be he will be able to see and hear us, but only he and people he completely trusts can see us." said Kushina as she slowly rocked Naruto. The shinigami took his knife and put the Kyuubi's soul in Naruto's stomach, then did the same to Minato and Kushina except into their eyes.

Kushina, Minato, and Naruto all fell off the head of the giant summons, which flicked his tongue out and caught them. Kushina and Minato passed and Sarutobi came to get the baby. He could see Minato's and Kushina's spirits near him. They waved to him and he smiled while taking Naruto home. He found Asuma there, about to light a cigarette. 'Sarutobi, ask Asuma to raise Naruto. They both have Wind affinities, and he would be taken care of.' Sarutobi nodded a little and sat down next to his son.

"Asuma, I have some bad news. Minato and Kushina summoned the shinigami to seal the kyuubi into little Naruto here."

"Dad, why are you telling me this? I would have found out." said Asuma as he replaced the cigarette.

"They found a way to altar the seal. Their souls are sealed as well. Naruto can see and hear them, and any one he trusts with his life as well. I can see them, and Minato just asked for you to raise him. Something about Wind Affinities." apparently Asuma understood, so he took naruto from his dad and smiled. He rocked him back and forth, and then looked at his dad.

"I will need the scrolls on basic academy jutsu and some Wind jutsu. I'll get some extra from the genin library, the Chuunin library and the Jounin library. I'll need some weapons for training and the usual baby stuff like a crib and food and toys." Sarutobi nodded and made thirty Shadow Clones to get the stuff. Asuma sighed when he saw his dad signaling to hand him something, then he pulled out the pack of cigarettes. "When can I start smoking again?"

"When Naruto is not around and you aren't at home. Now, I want you to get some sleep and tomorrow I will send over a chuunin to baby sit for you while you do missions." Asuma nodded and the clones reappeared. They took the crib to the spare room and Asuma laid him down. The next day, Asuma woke up and waited and hour for a chuunin to come. A woman finally came over with deep red eyes, ninja clothes and a chuunin vest.

"Hello Mr. Asuma, my name is Kurenai. I will take care of the baby later today and when ever you need me." Asuma nodded and left. He had a smile on his face as he met up with Kakashi.

"Hey Asuma, why so happy?'

"The Yondaime's kid is my responsibility now, so my dad sent over a chuunin to baby sit when I go on missions. Her name is Kurenai and she is HOT man!" Kakashi gave him an eye smile and they went to assassinate the man the mission required.

--

(Twelve Years Later)

Naruto stood in the door way laughing at Asuma and Kurenai. He couldn't stand it any more and yelled "ASUMA, DEVIL EYES, QUIT MAKING OUT!" the two came apart and did it so quickly, they both fell over. Naruto began to laugh and went back to his room to get ready. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of loose black pants with chains and lots of pockets. He pulled on a gray shirt with the konji for wind on it and went to put on his weapons. Today was the first day of the academy, and he want to look impressive. For the last few years, Asuma had trained him privately, but he wanted to get his hand band and meet some kids his own age.

He strapped his katana on his back, his trench knives-brass knuckles with knives on the end-followed by his nunchucks and his weights with different weapon attachments hidden in them. He strapped his kunai and shuriken holders on and then the black cloak with the hood that his him. He walked down stairs and said. "I'm heading out Asuma. When are you guys coming back from your date tonight?" the question was directed at Kurenai because Asuma was hopeless in that area.

"9:30ish I guess. Any way, have a good day at the academy." he nodded and left. He stood on the tree outside the open window as Iruka addressed the class.

"Okay class, today we will be getting a new student, Naruto Sarutobi. He is the adopted son of Asuma Sarutobi, son of the third. He trained with him for the last eight years discreetly and now has come to take the genin exam and get a team. Has any body seen him?" every one shook their heads, and Naruto appeared next to him, a kunai at his throat.

"Iruka, I suggest you keep your guard up. If I had been an enemy ninja, you and all your students would be dead." he threw the kunai up and caught it, putting it back in place. He threw the cloak revealing him self to the class. Every one had a different thought about him.

'_This guy looks strong. I should get him to train Me._' thought Sasuke.

'_HE IS SO COOL AND HOT! MAYBE EVEN MORE THEN SASUKE!_' thought Ino and Sakura at the same time.

'_This guy looks strong, but he reeks of fox and cigarette smoke._' thought Kiba as Naruto came and sat next to Shino.

'_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._' Shikamaru and Choji were both asleep.

'_Interesting, he_ _seems to_ _be strong and smart, and my bugs can sense a lot of chakra in him. Wait, is this the same Naruto from a few years ago I met at the training grounds?_' thought Shino as he thought of all the times he saw a blond boy training with weapons and chuunin and jounin level jutsu in the forest.

"Hello Shino Aburame. It's been a while since you spied on my training." yeah, it was definantly him. He turned to him.

"Yes it has Naruto. Did you get that Flying Thunder God Barrage Jutsu you were making?" every one gasped, especially Sasuke, because this new kid made his own jutsu. Every one else did it because Naruto had gotten the longest sentence out of Shino in the history of the academy. Iruka cleared is throat and every one turned their attention to him.

"Naruto, would you like to show us the jutsu you know?" he nodded and every one went out side. Naruto made a bunch of Shadow Clones, and each did a different jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Spear Missiles." said one, making huge earth spears rocket into the sky. "Flying thunder God Jutsu." said another, disappearing in a yellow flash. "Rasengan." said the next, destroying the next one. Twenty clones got in a circle around the real Naruto and waited. He made a Rasengan in each hand and threw them into the air, followed by eighteen more. "Flying Thunder God Jutsu." the Rasengan disappeared in yellow flashes and hit a clone, then again on another, and then another, and another and another until they were all gone.

"These are only a few of the jutsu, know. I have about one hundred and fifty of each style, ten clones, and about twenty three personal jutsu, with seven more I'm working on. As you can see, eight years of training with five different Jounin helped."

"Five Jounin? I thought Asuma was the only one who taught you." said Iruka once he got over the shock.

"Well, Asuma taught me weapons and my affinity, Kurenai taught me Genjutsu, Kakashi taught me Ninjutsu, Gai taught me Taijutsu and I learned stalking and tracking from Anko. I also have the academy required jutsu and know the tree walking, water walking, shuriken floating, kunai spinning, leaf sticking and chain striking with my chakra. That was taught to me by my god father Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Hey kid, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I want you to teach me all the jutsu you know." Naruto looked him over and grunted.

"No, you are too arrogant, and I can tell Itachi has told you to hate to get power. You probably believed him and are being a pompous brat to every one. You are just his little puppet, his lie keeping you from reaching your true potential. You are one of the only people who can defeat him, but are always going to be to weak." he turned around and held the trench knives to the throats of Ino and Sakura who were trying to hit him. Blue chakra blades touched their throats and brought a small amount of blood.

The rest of the day went fast. Naruto graduated that week and was assigned to team ten with Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka. His sensei was Asuma. The next day he was called to his adopted grand father's office. "Ah, Naruto, I've been waiting for you. Your real father, the fourth, told me to give these to you when you became a genin." he went over to the hokage picture frames and flipped them pen to reveal four safes. He did some hand seals and they popped open. He pulled out two huge scrolls, two medium sized scrolls, two boxes, and some papers. "These are two summoning scrolls, family techniques, jutsus in mid creation and your birth certificate."

"They also have the trick to using the swords, how to get into the mansion, family heirlooms, and things like that." Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his real parent's spirits stood next to him. He motioned towards the scrolls and the boxes.

"Oh, so you made genin? The first scroll is a dragon summoning contract, and the second is the Kage summoning contract. It let's you summon former Kages that are dead. First you have to summon the first ever Kage, the Kage of six plains. Just say Summoning: Kage: Six Plains Kage after you write your name in blood on the contract. He must prove you worthy to summon the other Kages when you want."

"Okay, I will." he wiped his blood on both seals and signed the contracts. He did the hand signs and said "Summoning: Kage: Six Plains Kage." a man in armor like the Shodaime and Nidaime wore in six different colors with green eyes, black hair going down to his waist, and a kanji for six on his chest appeared.

"Who dares call me from my plain?"

"I do. My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage, the ninth Mizukage, and adopted grand son of the Third Hokage Sasuke Sarutobi, the man at the desk." he pointed at Sarutobi, who had his mouth hung open.

"Why do you think you should be allowed to summon the Kages to help you? What do you plan to do if I let you?"

"I will use it to protect my precious people, my village, and innocent people from jack asses like Orochimaru!" the Kage nodded and crossed his arms.

"You have given a great answer, so I will let you summon us. As for you Sasuke," he said, turning to the third. "You have a few years before you join us. Now, I take my leave." he disappeared and Naruto did the hand signs again. "Summoning: Kages: Fourth Hokage and Ninth Mizukage." his mother and father appeared in their bodies. "Okay guys, what exactly are these swords?"

"Well Naruto, the Namikaze family sword is a fire blade. A long time ago, the Kyuubi was the guardian of the land of fire, and one of my ancestors did him a favor so he used a fang and claw to make that sword." said Minato as he walked over to the box. He tilted it up to show the flame with a claw and fang in it. Kushina went to her box and looked at it.

"The Uzimaki sword is an ice sword. It can summon a beast made from ice and water of your choice. It also works well with the dragon contract because there is a summons that is made of ice and water name Hyorinmaru. (I couldn't think of any other names) It was usually used to impale people when they are not looking, which makes it perfect for assassination missions." she lifted the box to show a dragon made of ice and water roaring with spikes around it. Naruto opened the fire sword first and picked it up in his hand. It had a red hilt with a crimson blade and a chain on the end.

He held the sword in one hand and the chain in the other. He swung the chain around and swung it at the wall, then pulled it back. A claw made of fire rapped around the blade s it spun and when he pulled it back, it hit the wall. He swung the blade and the chain receded, making the blade extend. "Now that is cool." he resealed the sword and took out the Uzimaki blade. It had a ice color blade, a snow flake symbol on the hilt, the Uzimaki symbol on the bottom and a white blade. He brought I straight down from above his head and a dragon shot off out the window.

He spun it in his hand at the bottled water and it quickly froze over. Kushina clapped her hands. "It took me quite some time to get those techniques, and you seem to be a natural with ice and fire." he smiled and resealed the blade. He opened a medium scroll and went to a small seal, unsealing a set of keys quickly. "Oh, those are the mansion keys." she said to him.

"There are a huge amount of jutsu scrolls in the library and even some Sannin and Kage level ones." said Minato as he inspected his fingers. He grabbed the Namikaze sword and Kushina took the Uzimaki blade. Naruto picked the medium scrolls up and was about to go for the contracts when Sarutobi got them.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. You need at least one hand to open the door." so they walked down the streets, people running up to meet the fourth then retreated at the look he gave them. The council and a huge amount of ninja appeared.

"Imposter, you are not the fourth Hokage of this village. He was killed long ago." said Hiashi Hyuuga. Minato sighed and formed two Rasengan in his hand, then the Kage Medallion that he wore in death.

"I am a summons now. Naruto brought Kushina and I back with it and now you should leave before Naruto gets pissed and kills you." all the ninja decided to turn their attention to the small army of Narutos and gulped as they realized they all were swinging four Rasengan each on Chakra chains. The ninja disappeared and the clones disappeared as well. Naruto made the Rasengan disappear and the chains receded into the black and blue bracer he wore on his wrists with the seals slowly disappearing.

"Naruto, Minato, maybe we should get Asuma and Kurenai before we get to the house." Naruto0 nodded and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a puzzle. When they reached the apartment, Naruto waved to Asuma who was open jawed at the two Kages in his apartment. Naruto put the puzzle up and made one hundred and fifty clones to pack up and take the boxes to the mansion. Asuma followed Naruto across the roof tops to the mansion gate, a huge metal interpretation of the Kyuubi. He took out a bronze key and opened the gate with it. A second gate was unlocked by a silver key, then a gold key, and the door was opened by a blazing red key.

"Why did you put up so many defenses?" he asked as he made more clones to help the ones that had the fifty heavy bags and suit cases full of Kurenai's stuff. We went into the building and marveled at the site. There was a large stair case leading to a second level and a spiral stair case that took him to the library full of Kage and Jounin jutsu.

"Wow Naruto, this place is awesome." said Asuma as Kurenai supervised the clones holding his stuff. He went to find a room for him and found a room twice as large as the master bed room at the apartment. He kept looking and found one with a built in training room and a hidden library. He looked around some more and had his clones bring in his stuff. He unrolled the scrolls and began to unseal all the items. The yellow scroll was full of Minato's heirlooms from the Sealing Country and the blue had all of Kushina's from Whirlpool. He opened the third one down the line of Minato's and a black book popped out. 'Reader, this is the only other copy of the Shadow Beast Jutsu Book in existence from the one in the summoning contract of the shadows, lost in the great wars. Keep it safe.'

"Hey dad, what is this?"

"It's the Book of the Shadow Beast Jutsu. There is a forbidden jutsu that turns the user into shadows that can pass through objects but deal damage. There are many jutsu for that one technique and other jutsu as well. The only one I learned was the Darkness Clone jutsu, which makes a clone that is half the strength of the original. The information is sent to the maker as soon as it is achieved. Also, if the clones eat, they can stay alive." Naruto was in awe of this. He reached for the book but his mom came up beside him and pointed at the thirteenth seal down her scroll. He pushed his chakra into it.

"what the hell?" a box with six eggs, one yellow, one brown, one red, one gray and two blue. He tried to touch one, but Kushina slapped his hand away.

"These eggs are the last of their kind. They are elemental dragon eggs, and a very special one at that. The yellow is lightning, the brown one is earth, the red one is fire, the gray one is wind and the two blue ones are water. They are what make this batch special. They are what are known as a set. A water set makes Whirlpools, a lightning set makes thunder storms, fire makes lava blasts, wind makes tornadoes and earth makes boulders, rock waves, and magma, if you use them with a fire dragon as well. Keep them safe."

Again Naruto was in awe. With all these, he would be undefeatable, not to mention he had about ninety nine seals on each scroll left. Once his clones finished setting up his clothes and weapons, he told them to finish unsealing the items and set them up around the house if they were decorations and make a list of what is for jutsu and such. Kushina stayed to help why Naruto and Minato went to the attic. There was nothing great about It.: just some trunks and some of Minato's spare battle cloaks. Naruto turned to see his dad walking at a door he hadn't seen.

"Hey wait up dad!" he rushed after him, into a room with seals on the walls. "What are these seals dad?'

"They are transportation seals to different places for Namikaze heritage. You know, you should dismiss me for a while. I take more chakra to maintain then your mother since I was a Kage longer." he did as he was told and the spirit of the blond man appeared next to him as he left the room. He found Asuma and Kurenai exploring as well. He told them he had a room for them, so they went their. Naruto began to follow, but a sudden pulse exploded from his body.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Asuma as he sensed the pulse.

"Y…yeah I think so. Just a little shaken. Ill be right back." he went to his room were the clones had set the weapons out for him. He looked them over and grabbed a huge zanbato wrapped in bandages (not Samehada) and strapped it to his back. He attached his trench knives, four katana, and sealed either sword into the palm of his hand for easy access. Finally, he grabbed his cloak. It was made of black material on the outside but the inside was gray and was covered in seals. He ran at the window and jumped out of it, focusing his chakra.

"Wind Style: Sealed Wings: Flight!' the cape became the ruff shape of wings and Naruto flew through the air above the village. He arrived at the forest to find just what he expected. A man with an Akatsuki cloak and a mask covering everything but his left eye was waiting for him. Naruto growled at him. "What do you want this time…grandpa Obito?" Obito smiled and pulled his mask off, revealing a Sharingan eye in his left eye socket and an eternal Mangekyou in the other.

"I came to see how things were. And you did ask how I became a kid again." Naruto nodded and he continued. "I found out that since I received the Eternal Mangekyou in only one eye, I had to go back and get the normal Sharingan in this eye, but you have to be a kid to do that. My body broke down and I dropped the fake name Madara and went back to Obito. Now I get to ask a question. Have you unlocked your Sharingan yet?"

"No, but remember, my dad didn't either, so I might not get it."

"Your father looked more like his mother who wasn't an Uchiha and her genes stopped the Sharingan ones. You on the other hand look more like me at that age then you realized." Naruto nodded again and sat. They talked about what the Akatsuki were doing mostly for about thirty minutes, until a huge flock of ravens took flight. Obito and Naruto instinctively took a fighting stance since they knew it was Itachi's sister using a spying technique. Obito placed his mask back and they began to fight. Obito ended up throwing Naruto into the air and used Shunshin to get away.

"Bye grandpa Obito. See you next month." he whispered to himself as he took off back towards the village hidden in the leaves.

--

A/N: So what do you guys think of it? Send me a message telling me what you think.


	2. New Technique and a New Sword

Phantoms of the Legacies

Phantoms of the Legacies

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Two: A new Technique and a new sword!**

Naruto arrived back at the house and put his clothes up then changed into his training clothes. He went into that training field and saw a seal on its wall. He wiped some blood on it and a room opened up to reveal a bunch of scrolls. One said 'how do you add elemental chakra to the Rasengan?' and 'can you throw the Rasengan?" he opened one named 'do not read unless you want to.' to find a diagram of the Shiki Fuujin.

He closed it and found a chair that made the bottom come up to rest your feet and leaned back for you head. He opened up the Book of the Shadow Beast Jutsu and read the one of the main techniques. 'Shadow dome Jutsu: a Genjutsu that makes the person it is used on see blood curling images or memories of the user.' that could be very useful.

He flipped to the next page and found what he was looking for. 'Darkness Clone jutsu: a jutsu that makes a clone of darkness. This clone is half the strength of the original, but if you add a third more of the required chakra, it becomes as strong. The information it gathers is automatically sent to the user as soon as they get it and if you add one more third they can stay alive for a month at most. If the clones eat and sleep, they stay even longer.'

"I better keep that away from Jiraiya or else his book could get at least twice the number of releases a year."

"That pervert better not learn that jutsu or else Naruto!" said Kushina's spirit. Minato scooted away from her and hid behind Naruto. Naruto himself gulped and nodded. He did the hand signs for the jutsu once he calmed her down. He used the amount of chakra that would bring out a thousand Shadow Clones but only got five hundred five hundred Darkness Clones.

"Weird, I only but enough chakra for ten percent of my strength into them. Let's see how many I get for sixty percent." he dispelled the clones and found he got all the chakra back, then made the signs again and a hundred clones appeared. He made them disappear and charged the special Whirl Pool chakra to make more.

"Naruto, why are you using my chakra?" asked Kushina as her outline became more refined. Naruto did the seals faster then they could see and five thousand clones appeared.

"I want you to set out around the countries and find out as much information on our enemies and any potential allies as well." the nodded and used the improved Flying Thunder God technique to disappear to different places around the world.

Naruto left the house after three hours of training the different techniques and finally getting the main jutsu, the Shadow Beast Jutsu, in his black pants and a cameo shirt under his wing cape. He went to visit Itachi at the hotel he stayed at. Itachi's sister killed all the clan members except Itachi and Sasuke, but Itachi was not in Konoha at the time so no one knew about it.

"Hey Naruto. Did you come to visit?" asked Itachi in his disguise, a chuunin in standard ninja clothes and a scar on his nose that went about half way under each eye.

"Yeah I did, so you can drop the whole Iruka thing now." Itachi sighed in relief and Iruka disappeared to be replaced by the Uchiha heir in ANBU armor. He sat on the couch.

"I always love it when you visit Naruto. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to keep a Transformation Jutsu going when you were gone on that three year training trip." he drank some water quickly.

"Well, I saw Obito earlier today, and he was about to tell me the Akatsuki's plan were when your bitch of a sister showed up." Itachi instantly went into Mangekyou at the mention of his sister.

"What did Hoko do!?" he growled. Before Naruto could answer, some one knocked on the door. Itachi deactivated the Sharingan and turned back into Iruka. He opened the door and Anko came in.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked as Itachi once again dropped the disguise. Anko had asked Itachi, well, Iruka, out on a date a while ago and they started dating. About a month ago, Itachi called Naruto over and told Anko who he really was. When Itachi switched back, she flinched and he hand went for a kunai, but she stopped her self and Naruto didn't have to knock one away from Itachi's balls like the first time.

"I came to see if Itachi wanted to do anything, but I just got here. Why are you here?"

"We have to start the planning of course." Naruto turned his head to Itachi in a questioning way. "Itachi, you haven't told him yet?" he shook his head and Anko sighed while showing her ring finger had a huge diamond ring on.

"Oh, now I see, but one question. Did he propose because he wanted to or because you are pregnant?" he began to laugh, even though he was bound to the wall by snakes and a fireball at his face. At that exact moment, some one else knocked on the door and Naruto's eyes switched to Kyuubi's. "It's Kakashi and the Sandaime." Itachi didn't bother to get in his disguise while Anko opened the door.

The hokage and Kakashi slammed the door shut as soon as the got in and held it as different people slammed against it. "Old man, what's going on!?" asked Naruto as Itachi Transformed into a hunter-nin. Kakashi pulled up the head band and Naruto drew the bandaged wrapped blade from his back. Anko pulled out a green sword with a snake head on the bottom of the hilt.

Naruto made three darkness clones with double his strength to block the door while the Sandaime threw his cloak into the air to reveal his armor and summon Enma. Naruto dispelled the clones and the door broke in half as some surprising people came in. "Naruto, is that you, uh?" asked a blonde man with black fingerless gloves. Another man with a tarp of black covering him and a hunch followed while a women with pale black hair and a white flower in it came followed by Hoko Uchiha.

"What they hell are you three doing here?" asked Naruto. Anko and the Sandaime looked at Naruto in disbelief while Kakashi watched them.

"Naruto, who exactly are these guys, other then Hoko?" as soon as these words left his mouth, Itachi switched into Mangekyou. Hoko's eyes went wide and she back up some.

"Brother, how did you get the Mangekyou?" she asked.

"Simple, when you betrayed me, I activated the Mangekyou because I not only lost you, but I thought you had been killed. I trusted you more then any one, so I set out to kill Orochimaru, but when I found out you were alive, it didn't matter since I had already activated it." Hoko backed up again.

"Konan, Sasori, Deidara, why the hell did you join Akatsuki!?" (In this fic, it was Pein and Hoko that founded the Akatsuki and Konan joined later on) Naruto yelled at the other three, making the Konohagakure group look at him in shock. Konan and Sasori were quite but Deidara sighed.

"They said that…if we joined them, they would keep you alive instead of kill you like the other vessels after the extraction."

"Guys, that jutsu will KILL the person it is used on. The demon is attached to their life source from birth, so that jutsu removes not only the demon but the life source of the human so the demon can be sustained! They want me dead guys, D-E-A FUCKING-D! Do you under stand that!?" they turned to Hoko with angered faces.

"You knew, didn't you!? Damn it Hoko, I'll kill you!" yelled Konan. Her face had lines appearing on it and wings appeared on her back. Bird claws appeared over her fingernails and she struck at Hoko. She struck out again, but Naruto blocked her strike.

"I will get rid of this trash. Kyu, I know you gave Grandpa Obito the original Sharingan, so you better let me have it you bastard!" the Akatsuki members stood even further back and let Naruto face down the last female Uchiha. The red chakra surrounded him in a spiral and a fox head appeared.

"**Hey kid, you haven't talked to me lately. I didn't know you knew about the whole Obito/Madara thing. I'll give you the ByukuMangekyou Sharingan, just because I want to see this bitch die!**" Hoko jumped out the door and Naruto followed on his wings. He activated the new eye ability, making his eyes turn white like the Byukugan but without the veins and he had the windmill of Itachi's Mangekyou in it.

"Shit, if he catches me I'm dead!" she said to herself as she jumped faster and faster. Naruto appeared in front of her and slammed the fox head on the end of the handle into her chest. He unwrapped the bandages slowly to reveal a bunch of black claws. He stopped half way and cut his arm. He dripped some blood on to them and a meter on the handle filled up.

"You were right, I will kill you." he pointed the weapon at her and called his technique's name as an orb of energy formed on the end. "Kitsuhada Secret Technique: Blood Burst!" the blast shot out and formed a huge five tailed fox that ran her threw. Her body lay in a heap as she struggled to stay alive. "Damn, I missed."

"W-W-What is that thing?" she got out, along with a bunch of blood from her wound on the left side of her chest.

"This little baby is Kitsuhada, the brother of Samehada. Don't think they are equal though. This was made by the original Kyuubi, the golden fox. It is much stronger then that imitation. Samehada sucks up chakra, Kitsuhada sucks up blood for energy attacks and if it cuts an enemy, it shaves them and copies their DNA so I can become them at my will."

"You don't mean that…"

"No, I'm not going to take you identity, just the Sharingan since this one is a one time only deal." he walked towards her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the Shinigami. When she opened her eyes again, she found her self looking at her body with the sword in her head. Naruto pulled the sword out to show no damage except that her eyes were gone.

"He is quite amazing isn't he?" said a voice from behind her. She tilted her head to see her father and clan mates standing with the Shinigami. "He is quite smart too. He figured out that his father's genes were stronger then Madara's, or should I say Obito's, own so he wouldn't be able to achieve the Sharingan."

"So he took mine from me?"

"No, he used it unlock his own by using an Uchiha's DNA to strengthen any DNA going through his eyes to increase Obito's own."

"Well, at least the village will like me for something. They didn't even know it was me actually." Fugaku put his hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter, the villagers will never understand why you did that because they will not believe the Uchiha would try to usurp the Hokage. You did the right thing in killing us." he turned to the Shinigami. "Shall we go now Byakuya?"

"We shall Fugaku, we shall." he took Hoko's hand and they went through a sliding door. Back with Naruto, Minato and Kushina were telling him what was happening. He smiled now that his former crush was happy with her family again. He sighed and went back to the apartment.

"She is with your family now Itachi. They have forgiven her." he smiled and Naruto turned his attention to the Akatsuki members. "A while ago, Asuma and I put off a solo training trip for me that I would go on for a year. In three months, I will leave on that trip and adopt a fake name to get into the Akatsuki. Tell Madara- or Tobi as you call him- of my plan. He is actually my great grand father in disguise."

"Can do, uh." said Deidara and they used a Transformation Jutsu to change into ANBU and Itachi did the same. The Hokage put his robes back on and Kakashi put his book away for a moment. They jumped out the door and ran to the gate. Sarutobi and Kakashi separated from them to avoid suspicion and the three friends of Naruto began to disappear, but Sasori stayed back.

"I want to thank you for helping me recover from my despair of loosing my parents. I almost turned myself into a living puppet because of it, but those kids you had me adopt help, so please take this." he handed Naruto to scrolls from inside the puppet container. "Oh, and just so you know, the former member Orochimaru is making a village."

"We have known this for some time."

"I know, but what you didn't know is that he is almost done training his army and he plans to kill the third during the final round of the Chuunin exams. He has made an alliance with Sunagakure and they plan to use the demon container to attack as well."

"You mean the container of Shukaku no Ichibi?"

"Yes, the Raccoon dog contain is a crucial part of the plan. His name is Gaara no Sabaku and he is the final child of the Kazekage. The demon was sealed wrong and a crazy priest was sealed as well. If you can use a second jutsu I put in the scroll, you can make it seem like we extracted Shukaku when in actuality we will take the priest."

"That is very impressive Sasori."

"Yes, and it will give Gaara control over his demon chakra. Something similar is happening inside of you, but not as bad. The priest is the incarnate of the evil part of Shukaku. You have it better and worse. Kyuubi is developing his evil side into the Dark Shinigami, and you must be careful about it. If you can defeat the Shinigami before we extract him, his power will go to you."

"Understood Sasori. And I promise I won't kill him if Shukaku surface since he is your nephew and all." Sasori's eyes went wide inside his container.

"How did you figure out I was his mother's brother?"

"Let's see, you are both from Sunagakure, you both have red hair, you both have the same colored eyes, and he looks a lot like you. You would have to be an idiot to miss that." in Sunagakure, most of the people in the village suddenly sneezed and sand flew into the air. "By the way, your other nephew Kankuro shows great promise in the art of puppetry so far." the both disappeared. Naruto sat down on his bed after a clone took Kitsuhada and he lay down to think about what he would use as a disguise.

He got up and went to the hidden room and sat in the chair to read the first scroll. It was Sasori's Puppet Jutsu scroll. He saw a seal and went to the field. Once he lay it down and unrolled the thing, he had some clones help him unseal the thirteen puppets. He was happy with the results. "So, he thinks I can handle the Bijuu Thirteen does he?"

"Can you blame him really? We can wield Kitsuhada without the poison needles coming out of the handle like it would anyone else." said a clone that was standing in front of the eleventh seal. Naruto went to the back of the scroll and found some words and one more seal. The words were:

_Dear Naruto,_

_As you probably already know, I have given you the Bijuu Thirteen puppets, puppets of the thirteen Bijuu. Inside this seal is a glove with a seal that makes chakra strings to control them since they can change shapes. I was unable to wield them for some reason but I think you can. Good luck old friend. The kids send their love._

_Sincerely,_

_Sasori, former puppet master of Sunagakure_

Naruto unsealed the glove and found it was just a yellow glove with the number thirteen on it. He focused some chakra into it and a yellow seal glowed blue and slim strings shot out and attached to each beast. The first string attacked to a normal raccoon sized Shukaku, then to a normal cat sized Nekomata, then a large sea turtle sized Isonade, then a medium snake sized Sokou, then a dog sized Houkou, then a normal weasel sized version of Raijuu, then a bit larger then normal bangers version of Kaku, then a man sized version of Yamato no Orochi, a seven foot version of Kyuubi, a equally large dragon with ten tails, a tiger, a monkey, and a phoenix of an equal height of ten feet were at the end.

"Come alive, Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Kaku, Yamato, Kyuubi, Ryuubi, Torabi, Enmabi, Pheonixio!" the puppets shone different colors and began to move around.

"Interesting, it seams a Jinchuuriki has finally awoken us." said the Kyuubi puppet in a monotone voice. He turned to see Naruto. "And it is my container none the less. Let me guess, by that astonished look on your face I am nothing like the Kyuubi you have met before?" Naruto nodded quickly and the fox seemed to smile. "Do you know why that is?"

"No, but I would love to know." said Naruto in an annoyed voice.

"You have the Yang, or bad energy, of the original kyuubi, while the Yin or good energy, is sealed inside the Shinigami. It is like this for all of us, except the sacred four." he said, pointing his tail at the ten through thirteen tails. The phoenix stepped forward.

"We are not play things boy. Use us wisely and only in an emergency. We will seal ourselves and the glove into your hand so you can call on us when you need to. Kyuubi, Isonade and I can be called out to help you with affinity training if you like."

"Thank you for that. I am guessing you would teach me wind while Kyuubi taught me fire and earth?" he nodded and Naruto went on. "I have already begun to master my wind affinity and will finish in a few months time. Why do I need Isonade exactly?"

"Isonade is a water being, and your mother was from Whirlpool Country, which befriended Isonade and made a village on his back once. The real Isonade is not to be disturbed unless you need help in repairing this puppet." the Isonade puppet stepped forward.

"We were originally created by the real Bijuu for the people that defeated us, but no one ever did, so we placed a seal on them and hid them away so that only a jinchuuriki can wield us. If we are damaged, we need the chakra of the Bijuu to heal us. He may even give you something from the original Whirlpool Village since you are the son of the ninth Mizukage and descendant of the Shodaime of the village."

"Awesome!!" was all he said. They thirteen beasts asked if he had any more questions. "Yeah, what happened to the sacred four exactly?"

"They were sealed inside a sword and placed in a contract. I believe it was the Dragon contract right?" said Ryuubi.

"The hilt was sealed in it, but the blade was split into three pieces and put indifferent contracts to be held by the boss. The first and bottom part of the blade was given to the Kage King in the Kage contract, the middle was given to Gamabunta of the toad contract and the tip was given to the real Kyuubi's son, Fujja of the fox contract."

"Who has the toad and fox contracts? I already have signed the Dragon and Kage contracts." they looked at each other and sighed.

"If you do get the sword, you should not ever use it unless you wish to completely obliterate a person's soul since the original Dark Shinigami placed that ability in it. The person with the toad contract is Jiraiya pf the sennin and Kyuubi has the fox contract, but you can get it out of him." advised Torabi. Naruto nodded and the strings came back in all of a sudden, pulling the puppets with them. Naruto found one more seal he missed and unsealed a man shaped puppet with eight arms with blades along the edges that retracted, a head with eight eyes, a tail, and a note saying _For you to carry around for quick access._

"So what is this thing exactly called?" he asked while circling it, and jumped back when it answered.

"I am Ichigo no Diri, the strawberry of poison. I give of a strawberry sent that sets the smell sensors off and then poisons once the gas that gives the smell off makes contact with enemy or enemies. Allow me to help you with my size problem." he twisted and became a tattoo on his forearm. Naruto thought of him and he came back out. "Can you introduce your self?"

"Sure, my name is Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze Sarutobi. I first went by Uzimaki, then I found out my dad was a Namikaze but I kept Uzimaki for my mom, then I was adopted by Asuma Sarutobi and that is how I got my long ass name. Now, I think we should begin with training together." Naruto made a few clones and he attached his chakra string to the puppet, the kanji for seal on his forehead glowing brighter.

"I was originally made by a Namikaze, so I was given his life force when he died and all the people he killed in the explosion as well thanks to the seal so I can live. You need not use the chakra strings."

"I know, my dad told me, but when I use you in combat, I want people to think you are just a puppet so that when I get attacked, you can save me. Is their a way to shut the seal off without removing it or losing the life you have gained?"

"Yes, just snap your fingers." he did and the head and body went limp. Naruto experimented with the weapons to see what he had. He found that the puppet had the poison gas, a highly flammable fluid, a fire breathing mechanism, swords and daggers concealed along his body and so on. He snapped again and the seal activated. "You have quite the array of weapons. I tried to open that hatch on your arm but couldn't. Why is that?"

"That has a seal that sucks up other puppets and let's you summon them, repair them, copy them, or me use their abilities." Naruto made him into the tattoo after he killed the clones. He went out the training field he would have to meet his team at tomorrow. It was a simple clearing with three stumps and a memorial stone.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" said a voice behind him. He didn't bother to turn around because there was only one person that would be there that late.

"Asuma wants my team to meet here tomorrow for our ninja test. He got lucky though. He has me, an Inuzuka and a Yamanaka. You got stuck with a fan girl and the Uchiha kid. You got Shino at least." Kakashi walked up to him and red the memorial stone's third row, fifth name.

"You remember my teammate Obito, don't you Naruto? For some reason, when we went back to get his body for the funeral, it was gone. Do you know any thing about that?" Naruto shrugged, but his eyes darted around, making Kakashi suspicious.

"A word of advice, when Sasuke unlocks his Sharingan, the council will want you to train him privately. I don't care if you do but at least make a Shadow Clone to train the others." Kakashi slapped his head and realized he could do that any ways and sleep in even later. "I better be getting back. Need to rest for the test."

"Wait, this is where my team is going to have the bell test!"

"Then you can move aside. Wait, don't you have to spy on somebody right now?"

"Shit, I forgot! Good luck tomorrow blondie." and he disappeared in his signature white smoke. Naruto took off and flew over the houses. He smiled when he saw Itachi in his disguise and Anko holding hands. A white haired man he knew to be Mizuki came up and talked to Iruka. He noticed Kakashi listening on the other side of a fence.

"This is too good an opportunity to miss, and I really need to go to the bathroom any ways." he laughed and unzipped his pants. He took aim and fired.

--

"Hey Iruka, where you goin'?" asked Mizuki as he stepped up to his friend.

"We're going on a date." answered Anko. She looked up at the night sky. "How often do birds fly at night Iruka?"

"Not at all usually. There isn't a strong enough air current. Why?" she pointed at a black bird figure up in the sky. His eyes grew wide and he pulled Anko away and a half a second later a yellowish stream of liquid hit where she was and went for Mizuki's face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled. Anko smiled at Itachi.

"Naruto strikes again I'm guessing." he nodded.

--

Naruto sighed as his aim had been off and he almost hit Anko. He knew Mizuki hated him because of the fox. He flew to the house and relaxed. He snapped his eyes open and saw it was nine o'clock so he quickly got dressed and strapped his trench knives, Kitsuhada, and his wing/cape on. He noticed an envelope by his bed and opened it up. There was a ring with a lion head on the loop. The beast had red jewels for eyes and a white jewel in its mouth. He read a note that came with it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This ring is past down to the strongest of the Sarutobi line. You may not be flesh and blood, but you are still like family to me. The ring has a seal inside each jewel that turns you chakra into a beam that can burn through most things. It can also be used as a substitute for the tiger summoning contract. Well, the trackers any way._

_My point is, this is a valuable family heirloom, and is to be taken good care of. Good luck with the survival test today._

_Love,_

_Sarutobi-grandpa_

A smile lit up Naruto's face and he put the ring on his left index finger. He walked down stairs and ate a quick breakfast, then used Shunshin to get to the field. He found Ino and Sakura glaring at each other and Sasuke and Kiba screaming about being here first. Shino was sitting in a tree.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"When we arrived, we found this team here. They told us to leave, but we said we wouldn't." said Kiba without breaking a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"Oh right. Kakashi is always late and he probably forgot to tell you yesterday we have this training ground until he gets here so you can't be here. Kakashi will be here at one o'clock." the other team looked at each other and Sasuke and Sakura sat down in defiance. Shino got up and left but Naruto had to literally kick Sasuke and Sakura out of the clearing.

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Asuma when he arrived. Naruto told him what happened and he laughed. Once he stopped he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He drew his knives and said "Your test is to knock my cigarette out of my mouth. Who ever does moves on." the three disappeared and met up.

"Naruto, what do we do?" asked Kiba once they got a clear view of Asuma's back.

"He probably expects us to us Ino's mind control to take over his boy, so that thing is a Shadow clone. Kiba, use a fang over fang and destroy it while Ino and I find the real one and lure him out." Kiba nodded and did the jutsu. He killed the clone and began to dance. Asuma watched from a tree while holding in his laughter.

"What's so funny Asuma?" he turned around to see Kurenai.

"Hey Kurenai. I'm just watching the Inuzuka-" he looked her over real quick. "Ino, Kurenai is a jounin so you shouldn't have on a chuunin vest, and that is not what she is wearing to meet her genin right now." Kurenai smiled and with a smoke puff, turned into Naruto.

"Got ya Asuma." he turned in time to dodge Ino's kunai but was kicked out of the tree by Naruto. He looked up and saw Kiba's foot hit his stomach. The cigarette flew into the air and all three grabbed it.

"Okay…you guys pass the test." they all cheered, but Asuma put his hand up to quiet them. "There was a hidden meaning under this test. Can any one tell me what it was?"

"Teamwork!" all three yelled out. After a quick explanation and showing him every skill they knew, at one thirty, they went to a barbeque restaurant to celebrate. Naruto saw Kakashi and Shino in a close by booth and asked a question.

"Hey Kakashi, where are Sakura and Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid Sasuke and Sakura have been kicked out of the program. They failed the bell test while Shino got both bells from me. He is my apprentice now so yeah."

"But I thought three man teams are the only ones aloud to do mission?' said Ino form her seat. Kakashi quickly answered.

"They are, but the Hokage assigned him and me to be on your squad. Since you and Kiba are clan heirs, their will be times when they can not go one missions, which is when Shino will fill in for them." Naruto swallowed a piece of meat and nodded.

"So we are going to learn from both of you now?" he said after looking at Asuma and Kakashi. The nodded and Kurenai came in. Naruto called her over and they all sat down.

"So how did it go with your teams?" she asked once she ordered.

"Well, every one on my team passed, but Kakashi is a one student team. Shino is his apprentice and he will fill in when Ino and Kiba or even Naruto when they have has clan issues."

"Why would I have clan issues? I don't really belong to a clan." he said after cutting some meat.

"Well Naruto, since you are considered my kid, you are not only the heir to the Namikaze and Uzimaki clan but to the Sarutobi clan as well." a piece of meat dropped off his chop sticks and Choji grabbed it quickly. He snapped out of it and beat Choji over the head for eating it.

"I didn't know I would have such power. Are you sure I can't pass the Sarutobi title to you kid?" Kurenai spit her meat out at this, making Asuma suspicious.

"What kid Naruto?"

"Whoops, sorry Kurenai, I thought you told him already."

"Told me what?" Kurenai sighed and turned to him.

"You got me pregnant stupid." Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You should always be careful with that third glass of sake Asuma." BAM! A huge bump appeared on his head but he kept laughing. "Why does everyone enjoy hurting me so much?" everyone started to laugh and eat again. Kakashi quickly dropped some food into his mouth by pulling his mask out.

"This stuff is actually really good Naruto. Nice choice Kakashi." the jounin stopped eating at hearing an Aburame say such a long sentence but the genin had gotten use to it since Naruto got him to come out of his shell.

"Hey Kakashi," said Naruto, getting his attention. "What is underneath that mask." he said once they paid and left. Every one in the street stopped and looked. Kakashi looked at him and put his hand to his mask.

"Underneath this mask is…" he pulled the mask down to reveal… "Another mask." every one hit the ground with sweat drops on their heads. They all went home and waited for their first day of missions tomorrow.

--

Okay, I had to put the mask thing in. If you have never seen that episode, its number 101 and you can find it on 


	3. Naruto gats his ass handed tto him in Ti

Phantoms of the Legacies

Phantoms of the Legacies

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Three: Naruto gets his ass handed to him in Taijutsu and begin Wave Arc**

Naruto sat at Ichiraku, looking at Ayame, his crush from Ichiraku. "Naruto, I can't hide my feelings any long. Please, marry me so I can bare your child." Naruto smiled and nodded his head because he had a bunch of ramen in his mouth. He swallowed and leaned forward and was about to kiss Ayame, but Asuma slapped him upside the head, waking him up.

"Naruto, you were mumbling about Ayame again." said Asuma as he wiped the drool from his mouth then turned his attention back to the clan head meeting. Koharu and Homura dismissed the meeting and Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, dazing every one. Sasuke looked back at Asuma with a scowl.

"Did you teach him that Sarutobi? I demand you teach it to me!" he yelled, making every one groan.

"Sasuke, even if I could teach you that jutsu, I wouldn't because it is not in your ability."

"I am the best of the best, an Uchiha. I can just use my Sharingan to copy it!" Kakashi slammed his book shut.

"You haven't even unlocked your Sharingan yet Sasuke. Besides, you don't have any team work skills and have been removed from the ninja program if I remember correctly. Plus, that jutsu can only be used by a Namikaze, which you are not."

"What the hell does that mean!? I can make it work!" with another flash, Naruto dropped down with an axe kick, then threw him out the window and did the jutsu again combined with a barrage of punches. He focused his chakra into his hands and continued, leaving burns on Sasuke.

"Kitsune Barrage: Burning Flame Fist Style: Feral Mark!" he brought his hands above his head and brought them in front of Sasuke's chest with his palm together and burned him with a fox head shaped blast.

"What did he just do Asuma?" asked Kakashi. Asuma pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the mark.

"I'm not entirely sure to tell you the truth, but you never know what is going on with Naruto." Sasuke hit the ground with a huge mushroom cloud and naruto landed on the window sill.

"Why is every one giving me such a weird look?" he asked after five minutes of quiet.

"What exactly did you do to him Naruto?" asked Kakashi, then first to snap out of it.

"Well, when Asuma and I went on our three year training trip, we split up for half a year and I trained with Orochimaru with a clever disguise. He has a lot of people spying here you know that? Any way, he showed me how to do the curse mark and told me his plan to mark Sasuke once he unlocked his Sharingan."

"But that doesn't explain what you did to the heir of our most powerful clan!" yelled Danzo, ticking every one off.

"I just kept him from having the curse mark placed on him. I'm still working on removing it from Anko though." Every one finally managed to pick their jaws up from the floor as Sasuke swaggered out of the hole in pain. Naruto waved to them and went home. He had found a hidden room and was going to explore it more.

"Where am I?" he asked. He had come across a large room with an alter at the back of it. It had a set of arm and leg guards, a helmet and a set of gloves. He walked over to it and when he got to the center, a huge five pointed star inside a six pointed star inside a circle with hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands of runes and symbols glowed bright green around him.

"WHO DARES COME INTO MY SANCTUARY!?" a voice yelled from every where at once. He was propelled upward as the articles formed into a man with brown spiky hair coming out the helmet, yellow eyes, and tanned skin.

"W-w-who are you?" asked Naruto as he spun in the center of the air.

"I am Riazo Gorzo, weapon spirit of the Uzimaki clan. Who are you young man?" he said while dropping into a Taijutsu stance.

"I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzimaki. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I am the trainer of the whirlpool sealing taijutsu, the style your parent's used." he said as he dropped the stance. "They used me to activate the style. It is a family tradition to be passed on to the one with the most potential, which is you."

"So I get to use you in my fights?" he asked excitedly.

"No, you have to prove you are strong enough in taijutsu." Naruto nodded and dropped into a stance. They rushed forward and connected. Naruto flew back and pulled himself out of the wall, then did a barrage of kicks and punches, all connecting. Riazo pulled himself up from the floor in a quick motion and round house kicked naruto. He flew back and was repeatedly slammed in the stomach over and over again.

"How can you be so strong?" he asked as he dodged a punch.

"I have been around for about a thousand years. You tend to pickup a few things here and there." he said as he kicked Naruto down. He slammed his fist into his stomach and knocked him out. Naruto woke up two and a half hours later and found Riazo eating some rice. "Ah, so you woke up? You did some what well, but get that Might Gai person to teach you."

"Yeah, I guess I could put up with that whole 'the flame of youth' thing." Okay, I'll see you in a month." Naruto walked out of the room as the smoke sizzled off his wounds as they healed.

(One Month Later)

Naruto stood in front of the door to Riazo and thought of the month he had had. He had mastered the lotus and the first four gates with Lee while doing a shit load of D-rank mission. He sighed and walked in a red trench coat, cargo blue pants, combat boots and his weights. Riazo greeted him by coming out of his alter. "So, did everything go well?"

"Yes I went very well. I learned and mastered six different Taijutsu styles. I think I am ready to fight you again." Riazo stood up and dropped into the whirlpool Taijutsu stance. Naruto dropped into a stance even Riazo didn't know and ran at him, his bandages unwrapping from his hands. He threw a punch and Riazo blocked it, but bandages wrapped around his arm. He threw a kick and Naruto pulled, knocking the kick off balance and making it miss.

"What is that style you are using Naruto?" he asked as they went into a high speed barrage of attacks. Naruto dodged an attack but an elbow came down and he moved at the last moment, making the elbow hit him and snapped his neck. Naruto hit the floor and Riazo went down on his knees. "No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO! I have failed the Uzimaki clan." he stood up and arched forward then turned to see Naruto with his foot in his back. "B-but how…Naruto?"

"That was a special clone I made. They can't be dispelled, only killed. It also copied your style since I call it a copy cat clone. Anything it sees is instantly copied and sent to me." Riazo flipped away and punched forward and a bird of chakra shot at him. He threw his trench coat and leg and arm warmers at it and the seven hundred thousand pounds dispersed it. He appeared behind him with a small sonic boom and wrapped his bandages around him.

"The lotus can not defeat me." he said and Naruto tightened the bandages. He tried to break free but then he saw the seals on the bandages. "What is this!?" Naruto took off into the air and the bandages swirled around on the ground like snakes.

"Hidden Taijutsu: Fang of the Kitsune and Ururu!" the bandages flew up and formed a wolf and a fox which jumped up. They opened their mouth then split and became fangs with a seal on each. Lightning and Fire floated around them, some with other elements.

"Oh shit…" was all he said as they pierced his skin. Naruto flipped around and launched him back into the air. The fangs came out of him but the bandages he had been wrapped in stayed. He flew into the air and Naruto made the bandages wrapped around his arms and formed fangs.

"Hidden Taijutsu: Kitsune Ururu Fists of Fangs!" he jumped up and was about to hit him but then Riazo twisted and the fangs cut one of the seals, letting him break free.

"What is that style and how do you know it?" he said as he dodged punch after punch.

"The spirit of my father helped my with sealing since I was six, and I combined that and Taijutsu to make my own style. I need to add some more Taijutsu in my arsenal before I can get it to its highest point. Now, Hidden Taijutsu: Fang Tremor Kick!" his bandages went to his leg and he kicked out from across the room. The bandaged shot across the room and scattered. "Damn, I still can't do it. Better stick with the easy ones for now."

Riazo dashed forward and pouched the ground, making the floor boards fly at Naruto, who back flipped into the wall. He raised his hand to block but Riazo was to fast and slammed his fist into the side of Naruto's head. He flew across the room and hit the wall. "You did well Naruto, I will allow you to learn the basics and some advance Whirlpool Style, but you must defeat me to be able to use me."

A scroll popped up and the pieces of armor went back to the alter. Naruto swaggered out of the room and held his arm in pain but had a smile on his face. He went to Gai and Asuma as soon as possible and looked over the list of styles they knew. "Hey Asuma, what is this twister Style and Gai, will you teach me the Strong Fist?" Asuma was first to answer.

"Twister would probably be a good choice for you because it uses wind chakra to enhance your strength and propel your enemy back. You can also use it to increase speed and block. I guess I could teach it to you when you can cut a tree in half vertically wise with just the chakra." Naruto growled and slammed is hand into a tree, turned it up and sent his wind chakra up it, shattering it to pieces.

"Sasori helped me with my Wind and Sand training when I met him. I shattered a sand building with my chakra, now teach me!" Asuma threw him three scrolls and Gai sent one at him.

"This contains the advance and basic techniques of the most YOUTHFUL Taijutsu you wish to master!" he said with tears rolling down his face. He dove to hug him and was about to activate his Sunset Genjutsu when Naruto yelled out.

"Look Gai, Lee's youthful flame is fading because he needs more training!" Gai skidded across the ground and pivoted. He ran away and yelled out himself.

"DON'T WORRY LEE! I WILL RESTORE YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAME WITH YOUTHFUL TRAINING BY RUNNING AROUND THE VILLAGE FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE IN THREE HOURS OR WE WILL…"he was out of range at this point. Naruto made eight hundred clones, two hundred to study each scroll then two hundred more to Whirlpool style.

He went to Ichiraku and ate some lunch then went to another meeting. He fell asleep again and woke up with a "Get away from my marshmallow flavored ramen!" in the middle of the thing. Sasuke laughed at him, then he cracked his knuckles and the emo shut up.

"Mr. Naruto, as the heir to three clans, you should pay attention. Now, as I was saying…" after the meeting he walked out this time and went to the training grounds where he had left the clones. They said they had finished reading and sparing with the styles and had a huge free for all and pretty much had them down. He dismissed them then brought them back and dropped into his new stance.

"Ah, what exactly are me doing again?" asked one of them from the front.

"I want to test my new skills I got from you guys, so I am going to fight you and maybe add a few things." he jumped up and landed in the center then did a leg swipe in a full circle, using Twister Style to send a bunch of the clones flying. Three clones jumped at him and he used a strong fist version of the leaf hurricane to make them puff away.

He back flipped and used his wind chakra to spin him around and slammed through ten clones. A bunch of clones came from under ground in a cone shape and punched him up high, and then thirty more kicked and punched him into the ground. He pulled one of the clones I front of him at the last minute and jumped back up, then spun around while hitting the clones that jumped at him. He hit the ground with a slam and used his new speed to slam ninety-three into each other and puff.

After a few minutes, he was down to eighty clones. Forty jumped at him and he spun around and expelled chakra from all his chakra points, like he saw Neji do. He waited in a stance for the next attack. Thirty nine jumped up and spun at him. He grabbed one and threw it back at them, taking out sixteen of them. He flipped back and sunk into the water, the clones following.

They looked around and just barely dodged a whirlpool taijutsu attack. They turned towards the real one and kicked out, making a cyclone slam at him. The real one floated over it and spun at the clones, kicking and punching till they disappeared. He landed back on land with an explosion of water and locked eyes with the last one. They circled each other and waited for the other to attack. Naruto had an idea and combined the three types.

He gathered cold air around him with Twister Style then formed the water in it into a freezing orb that he used Strong Fist to send at it. It froze in a block of ice and Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Weird, I only counted nine hundred ninety nine. Where is the last one?" he got his answer when with a punch the ground shattered and he rolled across the ground. He pulled himself up and panted. He had used a lot of chakra to make that orb and now he was having trouble.

He focused what little chakra he had and launched forward while throwing a punch. The clone threw a punch after launching himself as well and they met in the center. Shards of ice flew through the air as the clone disappeared and Naruto yelled in pain while holding his now broken writs. He had focus the chakra into his hand to cover it into ice, but the clone had as well and while Naruto had hit the clone in the head to get rid of him, he had been slammed his into his wrist.

He limped back to the village where ANBU took him to the hospital, allowing him to pass out from the chakra depletion.

(Three Days Later)

Naruto cracked open his eyes and saw Asuma and Kurenai asleep together on the couch which made him smile. He rubbed his eyes and swung off the bed and went into the bathroom to change clothes. He came out and snuck over to the window where he dropped out five floors to the ground. He walked home and opened up a scroll on sealing when he suddenly was pulled into a black world, the towards two yellow eye shaped holes. He was now hiding in a room with Orochimaru and a white haired boy with wire rimmed glasses on.

"Master Naruto, I am one of your Darkness Clones. I am letting you see through my eyes for the moment." whispered the clone. Orochimaru let out a laugh, grapping his attention.

"So you wish to know my plan Kabuto? The reason why an ambassador from Sunagakure was here was because we have made an alliance. With the help of their demon container Gaara, we will attack and destroy Konohagakure and I will kill the third hokage. You will be apart of this."

"How so my Lord?" asked the white haired man. Orochimaru laughed again.

"You will lead the Uchiha and the Namikaze heir to me in the second part of the exam and I will test them. If they are worthy, I will give them the curse mark. As of this moment, I need to watch them and see their progress. The midget named Gato that works for me is trying to gain complete control over Wave and has hired Zabuza Momochi and the last wielder of the Hyoton Creation. Luckily, my friend Kisame and Kimimaru Kaguya have gone to help him."

"Do you think such force will be required?"

"Knowing Zabuza and Haku, they will probably wimp out and Kimimaru…I can't really be sure of his loyalty." Kabuto nodded and disappeared. The clone left the room and when in safety, began to speak again.

"Sir, do you need me for anything else?"

"I do not. Please send me back."

"Yes sir!" Naruto went back to his body and continued to read the scroll, then decided to put it away. He pulled out a scroll on a style of Taijutsu called Sealed Dragon, which turned out his father made. He skimmed through it and found it could be the style needed to finish the style he was making. He made four hundred clones to study it then twenty more to find more scrolls. He ended finding some good ones.

There was a scroll on Kage level fire jutsu, three on jounin level lightning jutsu and a scroll on summoning contract combining. He fell asleep and woke up after the two hundred clones he had made for each scroll and the four hundred for the Taijutsu style and his own style combination dismissed them selves and sent all their information to him.

"Naruto, why did you leave the hospital with out telling any one?" said Kurenai when he walked out the mansion. He gulped and took off when Kurenai made a hand sign.

"You didn't have to scare him with a Genjutsu." said Asuma as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I wasn't going to actually use one of them. So what do we do now?' a crazy sneer came over Asuma's face as he kissed her on the neck. "Oh no, that's how this happened." she said while patting her stomach.

"Damn, I guess we should go meet our genin now." they walked away and found Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and Shino waiting for them while Kakashi read his book. "Ah, Kakashi, why is the Uchiha here?"

"The idiots on the council made me give him one more chance, but I made them agree that if he didn't show teamwork skills he would be removed from the program completely and be put in a mentally stable environment."

"What do you mean 'mentally stable environment'?" asked Ino while watching to make sure Sasuke was still out of hearing range. Naruto gave a little laugh.

"He means he will go to the wacky house." she nodded that she understood and they all went to the Hokage's office while Kurenai went to her genin. Once they arrived, the hokage shuffled through the scrolls and gave off different missions like baby sitting, rebuilds, weeding, and so on. "Old man, you know we are ready for a C-rank mission so give us one."

"Iruka, hold it, he knows the speech already. Naruto, I can tell you are serious but which one do you-" he was cut off as naruto grabbed one of the scrolls.

"I want to escort Tazuna to Wave. Bring him in." Sarutobi was puzzled but brushed it off and yelled for Tazuna to come in.

"These twerps are supposed to protect me? They don't look…like…ninja." his gaze had fallen on Naruto and he suddenly had a smile on his face. "Naruto, Asuma, it's good to see you!" Naruto gave him a quick hug and pulled out a scroll.

"It is good to see you my adopted grandpa. Is Inari doing well and do you have the sake you owe me?" Tazuna pulled out a sake bottle label 'Kiri's Finest Sake' and Naruto pulled one out that said 'Iwa's Finest Sake' and they traded.

"He is doing great and here is the sake." they put the bottles away and smiled.

"Ah, may we leave now guys?" said Asuma with a little aggravation. They all went to pack and met at the gate after thirty minutes. Naruto had his cape on so no one could see what was underneath but he had sealed Kitsuhada to his arm, his katana was strapped vertically to his back, and he had a dagger on each leg.

"Hey dobe, what's with the cape?" Sasuke flew halfway through the gate with ice on his chest. After they pulled him out, the guards opened the doors and they walked out. About halfway to the shore line, the jounin and Naruto noticed a puddle and Naruto pulled his hood up. He pushed the other genin back and leaned back to dodge an attack.

"Kill the senseis!" they rapped their chains around Kakashi and Asuma and pulled. Ino screamed and Sasuke rushed in to attack. The two threw him against a tree and his head slammed into it. They attacked Naruto, but he made a twister appear around him. The brothers backed up and the twister disappeared.

"Demon Brothers, how have you been old friends?" they looked at each other with questioning looks then gasped as he pulled his hood down. They bowed to him respectfully.

"It is good to see you again Naruto." Sasuke limped over to him.

"How did you do that dobe?" he ignored him and turned to the brothers but Sasuke got mad. "Hey dobe…dobe…DOBE!"

"Do you have an imaginary friend now Sasuke?" he blocked a punch and threw Sasuke into a tree so hard his head made a dent in it and blood began to leak. "Oh well, demon bros, did Gato hire you?" they nodded in surprise and Naruto continued. "Well, don't tell Zabuza we are here because I want to fight him."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, I want you to tell Haku I said hello. You are dismissed now and Kakashi and Asuma, you can come out." the brothers Shunshin away and the jounin came out. They patched up Sasuke and took a boat to Wave. After twenty minutes, Zabuza's sword came at them.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked. Kakashi got mad and punched a tree.

"How do you know all these people!?"

"Zabuza was one of my teachers on my trip. Zabuza, do you want to fight now, or would you rather test our abilities later on?"

"Well, if I'm fighting you I better train some more and perfect a few jutsu I was making." they nodded and Naruto turned then fell on the ground as Haku jumped and hugged him.

"Cousin Naruto, I missed you so much!" he laughed and flipped her over. He stood up and pulled her to him.

"You shouldn't attack family like that Haku." she stuck his tongue out at him. They parted ways and after a few minutes of walking and arrived at a house.

"Naruto, use some clones to scout out the area and we will set up." he nodded and made twenty clones. With some orders, they disappeared. A clone sent him the info he needed after a few minutes and he dropped his weights, making a huge crater in the ground. He took one step and a sonic boom uprooted the trees.

"How the hell did the dobe do that?" asked Sasuke when he and Kakashi came out of hiding. Shino gave a small laugh and walked to the crater.

"Weird he is only wearing half as much weight as usual. Oh well, I'm gonna go look for some new bugs." he followed Naruto into the woods and began to use his family's jutsu to find some good ones. With Naruto, he had just found Gato's compound and was sneaking in.

"Oh shit, he's gone get rid of Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers!" Naruto had come to a huge room the size of a Hokage monument head and the first thing he saw was the hundreds of missing-nin headbands mounted across the wall. The room had jutsu scrolls, what looked like three summoning contracts, and a shit load of weapons. He opened a huge scroll and sealed everything in the room up. He sealed that away and continued to look around.

"You didn't even fight them Zabuza! How dare you come and face me!?" he heard from the room next to him. He used a Genjutsu to turn invisible and snuck in. Zabuza was sitting on a coach while reading a book. Haku had a kunai in her hand and had it poised at his throat.

"Do not disrespect Zabuza or those ninja. My cousin was one of them and he could kick your ass in his sleep while blind folded, then castrate you with a rusty saw, and make you eat them after boiling them, roasting them and chopping them up, then he'll seal them in your mouth so you can't spit them out. So don't disrespect him."

"Haku, no, he isn't worth it. Just leave him alone." said Zabuza while putting the orange book away. "We need to meet up with Kisame and Kimimaru in a little while." Haku shot Gato a look and they walked away. Gato pointed at Haku and his samurai body guards jumped to attack her.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Haku as a clone killed the guards and she held his arm behind his back and added more pressure.

"Let me go you stupid whore!" Zabuza and Naruto ran away as Haku ripped the arm off and beat Gato with it. Naruto went back to the house and reported what he found.

"Good job Naruto. Tomorrow we begin their training while you finish combining the Taijutsu styles and practice that Kenjutsu style your dad taught you."

"Okay, now let's end this chapter before the author's girlfriend yells at him again for staying on the computer to long again."

--

A/N: Yeah, Paula is gonna kick my ass if I don't finish this chapter soon so see yal soon.


	4. Ending the Wave Horror

Phantoms of the Legacies

Phantoms of the Legacies

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Four: Ending the Wave Horror**

Naruto spun around and sent an arc of wind into the ground to make a trench. He threw flaming shuriken at target after target and moved on to hitting the trees top branches with waves of water he kicked and punched into the air. His vision fuzzed over but he wiped his eyes. He inhaled and focused, then jumped up and formed a lightning glove around his hand. He rushed at the ground and sent a huge chunk into the air. He used Earth Chakra to hold the smaller pebbles in the air, then sand that floated up.

"Naruto, that's enough. You have mastered the fist three stages of all five elemental chakras. Let's get back to Tazuna's place." said Asuma as he and the team came out. Naruto used what little chakra he could spare to put everything back as much as possible then passed out from over use. Asuma sighed, as well as Kushina, Minato and Shino, and they walked home.

"Ah, what time is it?" said Naruto. He looked at the clock and found he had been out for three hours, just in time for dinner. He walked down and stretched his arms out wide.

"Naruto, so you finally wake up." said Asuma, making every one look up. He waved and sat down. "That was some impressive training. You even managed to control one of the seven minor elements."

"Yeah but man did it kill me." Inari slammed his hand against the table.

"Why do you try so hard!? You can not defeat Gato!"

"You should not talk about what you don't know anything about." he said calmly while putting some rice in his mouth.

"How dare you talk like that!? You know nothing abut what I've gone through!" Naruto looked down and shadows covered his eyes. The room grew cold and pipes bent and exploded water from the wall, then the spray turned to ice. Naruto appeared with Inari's throat in his hand and the boy pressed against the wall.

"You know nothing of what I have gone through!" Shino stood up and sent his bugs out but Naruto stopped them with some air. "My mom and dad died when I was born! They sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me! I have to live with the hate and glares of the villagers every single day of my life so don't tell me you have it worse then me! And at least I'm doing something about the midget! Do you think your father would be proud if he saw you today, a little baby who cries at the tiniest little thing!?"

"Naruto…pull him out of the wall." said Asuma calmly to him. Naruto growled and slowly pulled him out of the Inari shaped dent. He dropped him down on the floor and walked away in a blind rage. He found a huge clearing and began to rip it apart. After a while, when the entire place was obliterated and he was relying on the Kyuubi to heal his hundreds of wounds. He heard a sound in the bushes and through some shuriken.

"Bone Bullets!" ten bullets of white material slammed into the shuriken and both went off course. A man about eighteen looking in age came out with a sword of bone. He sheathed it at his side and looked Naruto over.

"Sorry I attacked you but it was an instinct." he put a kunai he had drawn away and the man finished with a nod.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya and I was just killing some time." Naruto nodded and leaned against a tree. 'Kimimaro…why does that sound so familiar?' They both turned as the bushes moved. Naruto relaxed and Kimimaru tensed up as Haku and the Demon Brothers came out and tried to contain them selves from attacking Kimimaro.

"Hey whitey, who is this kid?" asked Haku, making a tick appear over the Kaguya's head at the nickname.

"This is…actually you never said your name."

"Sorry. My name is Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze. Nice to meet you." Kimimaru could no longer hold his expression and the shock painted his face. 'He is from Kisame's sensei's clan? Just like Haku is?' Naruto scratched his head and looked at Haku.

"Well, I guess I should leave…hey how old are you again?"

"I am only fifteen, Uzimaki." Naruto was shocked at this but decided to move on. He reached the house and walked inside, where he quickly walked up the stairs. He was about to reached his room when Inari came out and let out a huge girly scream until Naruto put his hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet Inari." the other doors began to open slightly. "See what you did? Shadow Style: Disappearing Shadow Jutsu!" he disappeared while taking his hand off Inari. Sasuke and Asuma came out of their rooms and looked at the scared boy.

"Inari, what made you scream like that?" asked the older Jounin.

"And why did you just scream like a little girl?" mocked Sasuke.

"I-It was Naruto! He came back and I freaked out. I didn't mean to…" Asuma reflected on all the times the villagers hurt Naruto as a flute began to play (You know the one I am taking about) in his mind. A small tear formed in his eye as he remembered all those times Naruto defied the villagers and made him proud.

'_Don't you EVER underestimate me!'_

'_I'll make them all respect me!'_

'_I will be the next hokage.'_

'_I'll protect this village with my life!"_

'_I won't even give up. That is my nindo, my ninja way.'_ he sighed with a small smile at the memories. Naruto watched him and went in to his room once they all left. He sat down and pulled out a scroll he had 'found' in the Hogake's office and began to read through it. It was about the five Elemental Blades, three of which were stolen from the Village hidden in the Leaves.

"So, Rain has Raijin, Mist has Kajin and Rock has Fuijin. Looks like I know where the first stops on my training trip will be." he said as he sealed the scroll up and went to sleep. He snapped his eyes open and looked at the clock. Asuma said he and Kakashi were going to teach them something new, but then Asuma told him he already knew it so he would teach him some B-class Wind jutsu.

"Ah, Naruto, just in time for us to leave." he grunted at Kakashi and followed them to a clearing were Kakashi demonstrated the tree walking exercise. Asuma guided Naruto to a lake and they began to warm up with one thousand hand pushups on the water.

"Okay, now that we're done warming up, I'll be teaching you the Wind Dragon Jutsu, then the alteration for trench knives called Cutting Wind Dragon Jutsu." he showed Naruto the hand signs and exhaled, making a huge dragon fly out his mouth and slam into the lake, actually freezing it for a few seconds. "Now you try."

"Right…Wind Dragon Jutsu!" a small dragon came out his mouth and hit the lake.

"That was good Naruto, not many people can make a dragon that big on their first try. But your problem is your chakra. When you inhale, focus chakra into the air, then even more chakra into your mouth when your exhale." Naruto closed his eyes for a second then snapped them open to show a blue whirlpool in his left eye and a green lightning bolt in his right.

"Wind Dragon Jutsu!" he exhaled and a dragon the size of half of the Hokage Monument shot out and dove into the lake, making it completely freeze over. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled his hand back and the dragon flew into the air. Asuma hit him in the back of the neck and the dragon, chakra strings, ice and the whirlpool and lightning bolt disappeared.

"I meant use your chakra, not your parents." Naruto grunted and did the jutsu again, making a dragon about three fourths as large as Asuma's. "See, you just have to find the right amount of chakra. Now, for Cutting Wind Dragon." Asuma showed him how to make a small enough dragon to incase the weapon, then how the hit it made would freeze anything if the dragon was small enough.

"My turn! Cutting Wind Dragon jutsu!" he didn't pay attention to the dragon's size and hit a tree, turning it into an ice spike.

"Wow that is impressive Naruto…BUT GET MORE GODDAMN CONTROL!" Naruto shriveled back and hit the focal point of the ice, making it crumble. He tried again and managed to some what get it right.

"Is that good enough?" he asked while breaking the ice.

"Sure, I'll move on to two more jutsu, but these are to be sparingly used because they are assassination moves I made combining Lightning and Wind chakra. They are used together to make the attack quicker. Here I'll show you." he did a bunch of one handed seals on each hand and named the techniques. "Wind style: Wind Devil Blade! Lightning Style: Lightning Claws!" the trench knife in his left hand grew to the length of his left arm, then electricity made claws of thunder and lightning over his right.

"How does that combine the two chakras?"

"Just summon the targets and I'll show you." Naruto did three hand signs and hit the ground, making twenty targets of rock pop up. Asuma sent a bolt of lightning and a blade of wind at them but they died half way.

"And how is that powerful?" he flicked Naruto off and hit the two together. The wind blade got a coat of lightning on it and formed into a sword over his arm. The lightning converged over his fist and turned into something similar except the wind was spinning around it. He rushed forward and slammed one into a target and they exploded. He went to the side and dashed through the targets, destroying them.

"Does that answer your question Naruto?" Naruto nodded and Asuma showed him the hand signs slowly. At the end of the day, Naruto could make them but with about half the power of Asuma. They went into the house and Naruto flopped down to eat his food. Inari came in and sat as far way from him as possible.

"Hey Inari?" this got everyone's attention. Inari looked at Naruto as his clones fixed the pipes and asked what. "Sorry I was such a jerk to you yesterday. I was way out of line." Inari was silent for a few minutes. When he finished eating and stood up, he turned his back to Naruto and said something that surprised every one.

"I forgive you Naruto. You were right actually. Last night, I had a dream and my father told me you were right. I promise I won't let him down again." he went up stairs and into his room. Naruto finished eating and went to the roof to look at the stars.

"Can I join you?" he turned his head to see Shino and he waved him over.

"You find any good bugs here?"

"Yeah I found a really good one when you made the pipes explode that had been hiding in there. "He pulled out a beetle with a green set of wings with a blue stomach. "The gas it can give off can blind a person or the slime it makes every few days can melt through almost anything."

"That is a very good find. If you find one of the opposite sex you can breed them."

"Actually, this kind of bug doesn't need a mate to reproduce. I'm gonna raise them back in Konoha and give them out among my clan."

"Cool, cool…how's training going?" he shrugged and began to sharpen a kunai.

"Pretty good, pretty good, I learn some cool jutsu from Kakashi after I finished tree walking and I found my affinity is fire with a close second of earth."

"Cool, you have attack and defense." said Naruto while lighting a cigarette. Shino looked at the burning paper with displeasure.

"You shouldn't smoke Naruto."

"Relax, the fox keeps the smoke from doing any damage and this isn't a normal cigarette any way. I made it from a paper with seals on it. In other words, it helps me focus instead of the opposite." Shino and Naruto sat back against the roof and looked at the stars.

"So, learning anything new?" he nodded and explained the technique to him. "That is quite impressive."

"Yeah, it is but man is it hard to learn. Hey, you should ask Kakashi to teach you something like that." they kept quite few about thirty more minutes, then went in and got some sleep.

--

It was now the end of the week and Naruto was looking through the summoning contract trying to find where the figure was, when it hit him. "This is a blank contract. I could use it to summon anything I wanted." he set it aside and looked through the rest of the stuff to find the other two. He opened one that was green and yellow and found it was the salamander contract. He would have to give that to Rain when he went to get the Raijin, since it was stolen from them.

"Hey Naruto, hurry up in there!" yelled Asuma from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second…DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!" Asuma could be heard running from the door as Naruto opened the last scroll, a completely black one. It showed a blackened figure of men, women, animals, and demons. 'kyuubi is this the contract for what I think this is the contract for?'

'**Yes kit, I think you are right. You should sign it, but be very careful. If you sign to many contracts, it could end deadly if you can't control the bosses.** **If you can not defeat one of the bosses, you can not summon from any other contract except the boss of that one.**'

'Right, thanks for the help.' he nicked his left thumb and signed the contract. He sealed everything back up and left the bathroom. He was going down stairs when he heard Tsunami scream for help. He drew a katana he had strapped on earlier and rushed down stairs. Two samurai held Tsunami on their shoulders and were about to beat Inari.

"Know your place kid!" said the larger one with no shirt. He brought his hand forward and pulled it back as a kunai pierced it.

"Leave Inari alone or I will kill you." they laughed at him and he sheathed the katana since he didn't want to have to kill any one if necessary and began to unwrap Kitsuhada. They had obviously heard about the blade because when he showed it to them and pointed it forward, they dropped her and ran off. He sealed it to his arm and went to his room to put his battle armor on.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Inari when Naruto came down in battle armor, his cape, Kitsuhada on his back and his trench knives in his hands.

"I have to take care of some one who helped massacre my mother's clan. His name is Kisame and he is one of the people attacking your grand father." he ran out the door and took off. He was half way there when he screamed. "I'll never make it at this rate! Wait I know." he drew his trench knives and placed them behind him. "Cutting Wind Dragon Jutsu!" he rocketed forward and floated above the bridge.

"Wind Dragon Jutsu!" he heard Asuma yell out. The mist was destroyed as it ripped through a Water Dragon Kisame had sent at him. He let out a huge roar and broke the sound barrier with the speed he kicked Kisame at.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Naruto didn't say anything, just turned his attention to the white haired Hunter-nin next to Haku. "Hey, I'm talking to you kid!"

"Here, I'll let my mom explain. You should know her pretty well. Summoning Jutsu: Kages: Ninth Mizukage!" he walked over to the white haired ninja and pushed Shino out of the way of a bone spike. He kicked him with the strength his father gave him and destroyed an ice mirror, letting Sasuke jump out.

"Hn, 'Bout time you got here Naruto." he said while pulling senbon from his body.

"What can I say, I got lost on the road of life." every turned to Kakashi as he began to cry and talk about how proud of Naruto he was. Naruto walked into the ice mirrors and was attacked by a bunch of bones.

"No, don't attack him!" yelled Haku, but it was too late. Minato took over and caught the other hunter-nin with a flying kick. He began to punch and kick him, but it was doing no good.

"Fine, sixth gate of pain, open!" his skin turned red and the bridges little pebbles rose into the air around him. He appeared in front of him and punched him in the chest, actually breaking a few of his ribs. He began to attack him over and over again until it came time for his final attack. He unwrapped the bandages on his arm and began his ultimate attack.

"Naruto, no, don't do it!" yelled Asuma and Kakashi at the same time but it was too late again.

"You hurt Shino, and now you will die! Reverse Hidden Lotus!" Naruto shot him into the air and began to attack him. He moved so fast he made the shape of a lotus flower in the air. He ended it with one last kick that slammed him through the entire bridge. He appeared on the water and punched him back up. He hit the ground with the help of an axe kick and bounced.

"Naruto calm down!" yelled Shino. Naruto had began a punch but didn't stop it in time and cracked the mask open. He backed up as the blood seeped from Kimimaro's face. He stood up and dropped to a knee.

"How did you beat me so easily?" his answer came when he was able to see the red skin. He dashed forward and grabbed Naruto before he hit the ground. Kisame was on the ground crying from the emotional tramitization Kushina had unleashed on his mind. her spirit was now next to him helping Kyuubi, Minato and Asuma heal him up. A clapping could be heard as the mist moved aside to show Gato.

"Gato, you slime ball, what are you doing here?" screamed Haku as she brought dragons up from the water. Gato laughed again and moved to the side to show all his mercenaries.

"You are all weak. That weak brat took both off the great Bloodline Wielders out and was sop weak he passed out. But if you are wondering, I am not going to pay you, but kill you instead." he began to laugh again but a senbon needle pierced his arm. "Who the hell just did that!?" he looked around and his eyes stopped on Naruto. A red aura was floating up into the air from Naruto's body.

"Gato, you bastard, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he jumped up and did some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu: Dragon Lord: Valakus!" a huge dragon suddenly had the bridge in a vice grip. The mercs tried to run but the dragon destroyed the boat. Naruto drew his knives and had the dragon hold Gato down. "You have been a tyrant to this country for to long and now I will end that!" he walked towards Gato.

"Get your paws off me you dirty lizard!" she held him tighter and his bones began to slightly snap.

"I, Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the leaves, son of the fourth Hokage and ninth Mizukage, here by end your life! Wind Style: Wind Devil Blade, Lightning Style: Lightning Claw!" the weapons appeared and he slammed them together. He walked up to and took a step, then fazed out of existence. He reappeared at the end of the bridge with thousands of slash marks covering the mercenaries and Gato. "Boom."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that was the last thing heard as the army and it's leader exploded. Naruto dropped on the ground and began to bleed from the prolonged effect of the jutsu and Kyuubi chakra.

"Naruto, hold on, just hold on!" was the last thing he heard before his vision left him in blackness. With the rest of them, Haku went up to him and began to heal his wounds. The dragon disappeared, making it obvious that he would be out for a few days since she was long enough to be on the land and coil around the bridge legs and body.

"Will he be okay sensei?" asked Ino as she tried to keep from watching Kakashi was off all the blood. Tazuna was lead over by Zabuza and Kimimaro.

"hey Asuma, we have come to a decision and we are going to Konoha with you."

"Are you sure? If the council thinks you are not trust worthy they will execute you." he shrugged and sheathed his zanbato.

"We all heave valuable information, especially Kimimaro here, and I'm sure there will be few disagreements in the council about that." they all went back to watching Naruto as Kisame limped into th tree line.

"Kisame, are you okay?" he looked up with his unfrozen eye to see Itachi coming to help him. He moaned in pain and Itachi began to break the ice. Madara put him in his eyes until they reached the Akatsuki hide out and let him out to heal, but back to the heroes.

"Is he okay Haku?"

"Yes Asuma, but he will need some sleep." they walked towards the other end but came face to face with some one who freaked them out like hell, Orochimaru, missing ninja of Konohagakure, one of the three sennin.

"That was quite a fight there. Kimimaro, come with me back to the village." he turned to walk but the boy did not follow. "Kimimaro, come here."

"No, I am going to join Konoha and you can't stop me!" he growled and drew Kusanagi from the snake in his mouth. He rushed at him but he was stopped by a shadow holding his legs. He looked over at Naruto, who had a black chakra surrounding him. blood spilled from fresh wounds as he did the hand signs. His body turned into a shadow beast with yellow eyes, three inch claws, and a tail with spikes along the top.

"NO, YOU WILL LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" the energy blew a hole in the bridge and sent Naruto into the air. He flew at the snake bastard and cut his arm off with Kitsuhada while he was still in shock. A second white haired boy came and grabbed the arm, then Orochimaru, not showing his face. Naruto was over the water when the energy stopped, sending him into the salty ocean. The water began to turn red as he floated down. He opened his eyes to see a cross between a dragon and a turtle with a bunch of buildings on it's back pushing him back to the surface.

Asuma and Kakashi dropped down and pulled him out of the ocean and rushed him home where Haku began to clean him up. After a few hours of surgery she finally came out of the large den and told everyone he would be fine. "He has lost a lot of blood, but it is regenerating quickly. What is really confusing though is that instead of sinking with all that battle armor on he floated back up to the top of the water."

With Naruto, he was talking to Kyuubi about what he saw and the message he was given. Kushina broke in. "Naruto, what exactly did it say?"

"It said 'little one, never give up the spirit of the whirlpool and I will protect you whenever you are on water.' Why?"

"That was the Sanbi, Isonade the three tailed Bijuu." Naruto looked at the hand that hid the glove. He thought of all those buildings, especially the largest one that held the Uzimaki symbol on it. He sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why would the Sanbi appear to me of all people? And why offer to protect me? It can't be just because I am part of the Uzimaki clan or he would have gone to Haku as well."

"Maybe it's because you wield his puppet and sword?"

"I thought Samehada was his sword?"

"It is, but so it Hyorinmaru. He made both blades while Kitsuhada and Karinmaru, your father's family sword, was made by Kyuubi." he looked over at Kyuubi and he nodded his head at him.

"So, he saved me because of Hyorinmaru? Then wouldn't he help out Kisame to?" Kushina looked over at Kyuubi for the answer.

"**Well, it may be because you can use whirlpool chakra. I'm not completely sure since it's your mom's chakra and not yours.**"

"Well, maybe I can contact him some how while we are still in wave?"

"Naruto, Bijuu only come out when some one with the Kekkai Genkai they made summons them, their home is in danger, or some one attacks them. Though, I believe he made the Hyoton Creation Kekkai Genkai by taking the disguise of a human and getting one of the women of Whirlpool pregnant. Maybe you just have a lot of Bijuu DNA surfacing because Kyuubi is teaching you how to control your demonic powers."

"Wait, so could I get Haku to summon him up?" she looked doubtful but nodded. He snapped his eyes open and looked around at the den. He put his shirt back on and went into the next room, much to everyone's surprise.

"Naruto, what are you dong up?" it was Kakashi who asked, breaking everyone else out of the trance.

"THEY helped heal me quicker." Kakashi nodded in understanding and helped Naruto sit down on the couch.

"Naruto, I was just wondering, how did you have all that weaponry and armor but not drown in the ocean?" this was Haku.

"It was an old friend of our clan, the one who made your Kekkai Genkai, it was the Sanbi Isonade, the three tailed Bijuu." every one stared at him in amazement, then at Haku who was most surprised. "And that is why I need to talk to you alone. Asuma, could you get my crutches out please?" Naruto threw him a scroll with a medical cross on it and he pulled out a pair of crutches.

"What do you need Naruto?" they now sat at the docks, no one around.

"I want you to summon the Sanbi. I know this is a big request but I need to talk to him." Haku nodded and walked on to the water after a few seconds of thought. She focused chakra through her feet and spread it out around her, illuminating the water. She began an intricate dance that not even she knew until now and finished by pulling up a shrine with the number three on it made office.

"Now what Naruto?"

"We wait for him to come up?" they didn't have to wait long, because the ice exploded and out came the Sanbi.

"**Ah, the last two survivors of my clan. It is good to see you again Naruto.**" they both bowed their heads and Naruto began to speak again.

"Lord Sanbi, why did you save me and give me that message earlier?" He began to chuckle in a way then full out laugh at Naruto.

"**You will one day become the greatest warrior this planet has ever seen, and I thought you could use some more time alive. In fact, I have been watching the two of you since I found out you were alive. Please, climb on my back into my village and take anything you wish from the Uzimaki house, but only the Uzimaki House.**" you didn't have to tell them twice.

They walked down the street past a bunch of different weapon shops and houses, and it was hard not to take something from them, but they were not aloud to so they moved on to the Uzimaki house. It was a large set of manners put together with a large spiraling tower in the center of it. They walked inside and found hundreds of different weapons and even some animals and books.

"Hey Haku, you see that zanbato over there?" he pointed at a large gray sword with a bandaged handle and a inscribing of a dragon on one side and a turtle on the other hanging on the wall. "I think I would like that." she nodded and walked through the ice protecting it and brought it to him. They walked along till they reached the tower. They now had a set of battle armor which could be put into four swirling Whirlpool symbols and a bunch of weapons.

Naruto broke the door down and they walked up the stairs to the top room. They opened the door to find a set of stone pillars. Each had a pair of gloves with a rune on each one and a small belt with hundreds of places for weapons and vests with the symbols for breathe and freeze on the back. They each took a set and walked into the next room, a giant library. They sealed many books up and then made Shadow Clones to run around the house and seal the rest of the stuff while they explored the final room.

It was a giant room with a cage in the center. The walked over and each pulled out a baby turtle. At their touch, they grew larger until they were riding size and now could be seen as Isonade miniatures. "We are the son and daughter of Isonade and we are here to serve you." Naruto hit his head and unsealed a box. He opened it to show the eggs. "How do you have our cousins?"

"I have been trying to get them to hatch for some time now and I just figured out how." he focused chakra into each egg and a baby lizard came out of each one. They crawled along his arm but he put them in his pockets for safety. The clones came back with a scroll and they sat on the turtles to leave.

(Three Days Later)

The two turtles, who liked to be called Yin and Yang, six salamanders with wings about the size of a hand, and eight humans walked away from a bunch of very thankful villagers. They waved back as Tazuna told every one what the bridge would be called. "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" cheers of approval roared out over the crowd as they sent word to a man who would make the plaque.


	5. Sand and Fire Demon's Face Off

Phantom of the Legacies

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Five: Sand and Fire Demon's Face off**

Naruto flexed his fingers as they reached the gate. The guards were not letting them through, and he was getting mad. He drew Kitsuhada from his back as Yin and Yang let there chakra floated up and wrap around his arms. The now arms length dragons swirled around him as they felt what he was going to do. He pointed the blade at the gate and blasted a hole through it. Yin and Yang as well as the dragons pinned the guards down as they walked in.

Kurenai ran over to Asuma and they held hands as they walked. "What took you so long to get back?" they explained every thing on there way to the Hokage office.

"Naruto ended up coming back after along time with some awesome gear and the dragons and turtles." they reached the door and told the hokage the same story after they went inside.

"I see, I see. Well, I think its time to give you the last piece of inheritance your parents left you." they followed him to the hokage monument and went inside the fourth's head. They found a huge vault in the floor. They opened it up and the place was filled with weapons, scrolls, armor, and a huge dragon wrapped around the room.

"What the hell? Valakus, what are you doing here?" she looked up and put her head back on her paws.

"You father placed me here to protect every thing. Do you have some stuff to add to it?" he nodded and Haku handed him the scroll with all the items they got from Isonade and some stuff he had found in the scrolls he had gotten from his parents. He unsealed every thing and spread it around the room.

"There you go Val." she grunted and they left the vault.

"You're parents were loaded weren't they?" asked Haku in astonishment. He nodded and they went to his house. He took a nap in his room and woke up to a yell from Ino.

"I don't care if he is asleep! He has to be there!" he flipped off the side of the bed and crawled under it as Ino walked in. "Uzimaki, where are you!?" she threw the blankets around and looked in the closet and bathroom. He sent a Shadow Clone out of the room to get her attention and crawled out. He set every thing back up on the bed and went to sleep.

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up, quick!" he opened his eyes to see Konohamaru and his friends trying to wake him up. "You said you would play ninja with us today!" he groaned and got ready. They walked along the road till the found Ino.

"Naruto, there you are!"

"Hey boss, is this your girl friend?" she turned to Konohamaru with a tick over her eye but before she could say any thing she spoke again. "She sure is an ugly one." she punched Naruto in the stomach for bringing him and while his friends were pulling Naruto form the wall, Konohamaru just wouldn't shut up. "Is that how you treat your boy friend? You have to be the worst girl friend ever!"

"Konohamaru, run for your life." they ran away form Ino. Konohamaru pulled ahead of him and rounded a corner. They heard a thud, and found a boy in a black outfit and a puppet on his back with a girl in a purple skirt and white shirt with a battle fan on her back. The boy was holding Konohamaru up while they girl was arguing with him.

"Put him down Kankuro, before he shows up."

"Relax Temari; we got time till Gaara gets here. Besides, this kid needs to be taught a lesson." his arm came back to hit the young boy, but an eight armed puppet with blades running along its arms grabbed him. Kankuro let out a gasp in surprise at seeing the puppet and dropped the boy. He ran to Naruto and hid behind him.

"Leave him alone, or else my puppet will kill you." Kankuro pulled away from the puppet and pulled the wrapped up puppet from his back.

"Let's see whose puppet is stronger." Naruto nodded and Ichigo no Diri jumped back to him.

"Who ever is hit by the other puppet first loses." the Crow jumped forward and Ichigo threw him up. Senbon rained down on him and stopped Ichigo. The Crow threw Ichigo behind Kankuro and cut Naruto's chakra strings. Naruto snapped and waited for the crow to get near him. The arm flew forward but fell limp at the last minute as Kankuro struggled to break out of the other puppet's grasp.

"How did you do that?"

"Ichigo no Diri has a seal on him that lets him become a living being. He doesn't need my help to move." Ichigo let him go and walked over to Naruto where he merged back into the arm. He flipped a kunai out of his pouch and over his shoulder, caught it then threw it at the red headed boy in the tree. It whizzed by Sasuke's head and was caught by the sand coming from the boy's gourd.

"Shukaku, always good to see you." said Naruto, Kyuubi's voice echoing in the back ground. Gaara's eyes widened and his sand flew at Naruto. He laughed as it incased him. The sand turned red and let out large waves of heat, quickly turning it to glass. Naruto shattered it with a chakra blast and stepped out.

"You hold the…" he looked at Ino and Sasuke, as well as his siblings and quickly thought what he should say. "You have Kyu don't you?" he nodded and they both briefly switched their eyes into their demon forms.

"Your uncle says hello by the way. Not the one that tried to kill you, the other one." he nodded in understanding and turned to his brother and sister.

"Kankuro, Temari, let's go." they began to walk away but Naruto asked him one last question.

"Hey, are you Gaara of the Desert?"

"Yes, I am. You know who I am, but who are you." before he could reply, Sasuke stepped in.

"He is a weakling. The name's Sas-"

"His name is Sasgay likesitupthebutt Uchiha." he said while slapping his hand over Sasuke's mouth. "My name i s Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze-Sarutobi. Just like you I'm the son of the Fourth Kage for my village." Sasuke broke free from Naruto's grasp and turned to him in anger.

"What the hell dobe?" Naruto's eyes grew in rage and he lifted Sasuke up from the ground by the front of his shirt, the Wind Devil Blade in his other hand.

"If you ever interrupt me, call me a weakling or a dobe every again, I will kill you in an instant." he dropped him in the ground and walked away.

(One Day Later: Night Time.)

The enemy ninja crept into the field Naruto was practicing in. He waited till his back was turned and threw his umbrella into the air, making senbon rain down. The senbon embedded them selves in Naruto, then turned to ice and exploded with Naruto. "Iruka, what the hell are you doing interrupting my private training session?"

Iruka turned his head to see Naruto with a trench knife ready to run through his heart if need be. He gulped and Naruto backed off. "It's part of the Chuunin Exams. I have to test you to see if you are ready. You have definitely passed." Naruto nodded and Iruka took off, leaving Naruto to finish. He was trying to make an assassination move as well as rival the Rasengan in strength. It would be an attack that could be a brute destructive force, or a quick and silent death.

--

Asuma watched as Naruto approached the house, his body covered in blood and sweat. He sighed and began to turn, but he heard a thump and saw Naruto hit the ground. He would have taken his time to go get him, but a rain ninja had come from behind him and drew a sword that once belonged to the village. He brought the sword above his head, but a kunai stabbed him in each lung, his kidney, and his heart.

"Your first mistake was underestimating me. No, that was your second. Your first was taking the job to kill me from Orochimaru." he took the weapon from his grasp and placed in a blood and chakra seal on his bag. He limped to the house and Asuma helped him back up to the room.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Well, I was just finishing up my training when this guy came out with the sword. I didn't realize what it was at first, but then he started to cut me with it and I figured it out. Then he said Orochimaru had hired him to kill me. I only had a few kunai left and not enough chakra to use hardly any jutsu so I made three Shadow Clones and we spread out with the cover of a smoke bomb. I was outside the house when the clone's information was sent to me. He stabbed me in my leg and I limped to the yard with what was left of my strength, but I fell over in pain."

"I barrowed my parent's strength and let Kyuubi heal me while tried to stop him. When I had enough power, I used my kunai to kill him and take the Raijin back from him." he lapsed into unconsciousness after that and Asuma sighed. He tried to get the Raijin back out, but knew Naruto wanted to keep it, so he laid it to rest and went to his own room to sleep.

--

In the morning, Naruto limped down stairs to find Kimimaru and Haku eating breakfast while Zabuza and Asuma worked on Taijutsu outside in the yard. He said hello to Haku. She said hello as well, but then noticed his limp. He explained what happened and she ran over to heal him. He ate some cereal and walked to the academy with his equipment sealed in his pouch. "Good luck Naruto!" he waved back to them as he left the court yard.

"Hey Naruto, what took you so long?" he waved to Kiba and Ino who were waiting for him at the academy. They walked into the building were they found Sasuke and Shino with Kimimaru.

"Hey Kimimaru, what are you doing here?" he turned to Naruto as they slowed to walk together.

"I was assigned to be on their team for the Chuunin Exams." they walked towards the end of the hall where a crowd was around a sign with a Genjutsu on it. Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's mouth to stop him from yelling it out then he walked into the crowd and told TenTen, Lee, and Neji. They all walked up the stairs into the room where hundreds of ninja from other villages.

"Hey, the gangs all here. Well, not Sakura." they turned to see Choji, Hinata and Shikamaru waiting for them.

"This place looks like it could be dangerous." said Hinata while twiddling her fingers. Naruto let out a laugh and jumped on a table.

"Alright, all you losers listen up! I'm gonna be a Chuunin, then a Jounin, and I will become Hokage! If any one wants to try and stop me, I'll slam these through your chests and bleed you out!" he drew Kitsuhada and the Raijin as Yin, Yang, and the dragons circled him. Every one gulped as he charged Kitsuhada and then sighed as he jumped down.

"You sure are causing a lot of trouble." said a white haired boy in wire rimmed glasses. Kimimaru looked a little suspicious, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto, and I can help you." he pulled out a stack of cards from his pocket. "These cards hold info on the people here." he pulled out a card with a map on it and explained how many people form which villagers where here. "Do you have any people you need info on?"

"Yeah, Gaara of the desert and Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze-Sarutobi." Naruto tuned out the part about Gaara, except the part about the A-rank mission and no wounds on any mission.

"Now, for Naruto. It says here his mother was the last surviving member of Whirlpool Country and the Ninth Mizukage. His father was the Fourth Hokage and the last survivor of Sealing Country. He was adopted by Asuma Sarutobi the day he was born and they went on a three year long training trip where he mastered a huge amount of jutsu and weapons. He has done no missions below A-rank. He has four hundred of those, and six hundred thirty three S-rank missions, as well as the Dragon and Kage Summoning contract. He has a very powerful set of puppets called-"

Naruto's hand covered his mouth as he held a kunai at his throat. "No one should know about my puppets. Only some one like OROCHIMARU'S BEST SPY could know such things." getting the hint, the Chuunin in the other room appeared and took him to be interrogated. Ibiki patted Naruto on the back.

"Go job Naruto. You just found a traitor, and one of our greatest enemy no less." he smiled and they began the first test.

(I really don't want to write the test because I thought it was stupid, so what happened is Naruto made clones become flies and give everyone but Sasuke the answers)

They all waited outside the gate for Anko to give the okay. Once they heard her voice on the intercom, they dashed in at top speed, looking for a heaven scroll. Sasuke, Shino, and Kimimaru appeared next to them a few moments later and they found a group of rocks to use as a hide away. At night, they snuck through the forest to find an enemy. They found it in a group Rock ninja. "Naruto, be careful. If they see you, they will try and kill you."

"Don't worry Shino, my dad warned me about Rock's hatred of him, so I brought this baby along." he unsealed the halberd he had gotten from Isonade and focused his chakra to the jewel in the center of the handle. He jumped down with a war cry and sent a slash of solid ice at them. They jumped over it, but Yin and Yang ripped the ground from under them as they burrowed out and began to cannibalize on the weakest one.

The dragons flew down and circled the second member at a high speed, the wind slicing him to pieces. The final member coward in fear as Naruto let out a crazed laugh and held the Raijin in a reverse grip. He threw a kunai at Naruto, but he leaned to his side and dodged it. The enemy brought a katana down in a side slash, but Naruto jumped over it in a half crouch half jump, then flipped forward, cutting the shoulder and heart of the ninja in two and half way through the tree behind him. He placed the weapon back in its seal and they moved on.

They grabbed the heaven scroll and left. After a day and a half of looking for another scroll for Sasuke, Shino and Kimimaru, a wind picked up and tried to blow them away. Naruto set up a barrier as a female grass-nin came out of the woods with an angry glare. "Namikaze Naruto, you just ruined my chance of my plan working!"

"Go fuck off Orochimaru!" she gasped and let a sadistic smile cover her face. She pulled a piece of her face off and revealed a pale white face with snake like eyes. He pulled out a blade, signaling Naruto to attack. He sighed and pulled a handle from his pack. He flicked it and hit a tree. A small branch in the shape of a tiny dagger blade popped out. "Woops, grabbed the wrong one!"

"Is that some kind of elemental blade?"

"Yes, its one I'm making myself called the Kijin. I'll just out this away…ah, here it is!" he pulled the Raijin from his pack and pulled the handle out. He activated it, and a halberd came out of the blade. Naruto slashed it quicker then the other genin could follow. The tree fell down from above his head down, and Orochimaru had to quickly slash it to save himself, and barely dodged the slash from Naruto.

Naruto spun and threw a kunai at him. He flipped over it and thrusted the sword at the blonde. He jumped over the snake and held it in a reverse grip. With a quick flick of his wrist, the lightning expanded and slammed into the chakra point on his hand, ending the use of that hand. He stumbled back and cut the hand off at the wrist. He made a quick one handed seal and a new one grew from the stump. Naruto jumped back and spun, releasing Ichigo no Diri from the seal. The puppet rushed him and began to flip over him to confuse him.

Naruto stabbed him through the stomach and he stumbled back as the poison flowed from the puppet. Naruto began to do round house kicks, then moved on to rapid punches and finished with a kick that sent him flying into the air. He flicked his wrist and two kunai hit a tree then hit part of his bandages, unwrapping them.

He jumped up and the bandages became a dragon and lion head. They rammed it to the snake Sannin and tore him to shreds. He hit the tree and Naruto landed next to the crater and slid back into a normal stance. He looked at the crater in distaste as he saw the stone powder and blood to make the copy cat clones. Luckily, he had adapted his style to his blood, turning it into a blood line almost. He heard and saw it before he felt it. Sasuke screamed out and fell to the ground as the fox mark fought to prevent the Curse Seal, but he realized too late he had forgot to place that mark on himself.

Orochimaru's neck shot at him, but he ducked under it. Then he snaked his way to Naruto arm and bit his arm above the right hand. Naruto screamed in pain and anguish as the mark spun up his arm and took shape. It was a fox head with a dragon, phoenix, monkey and tiger head around it. He stumbled back and slammed his hand into his stomach, sending out thousands of waves of chakra to nullify the seal. The fox mark appeared on his forehead and disappeared as it fought.

Orochimaru watched in wonder, but then he felt the pain. He turned to see his wounded arm covered in sand and a line linking it to Gaara. "Sand Coffin Jutsu!" the arm exploded and he screamed as he managed to use his other arm to summon a snake.

"You will pay for this Gaara, I swear it!" he slithered off, leaving the demon containers to face each other as the seal was repressed.

"Thanks, but I wish you had come earlier."

"You got rid of the seal though, didn't you?"

"No, I just repressed its control over me." he looked at the mark with hatred and rage. "I don't care, I will never use this mark unless I am about to die!" he pulled out a kunai and began to carve a kanji in his palm, right below the mark, stopping the healing ability. He showed it to Gaara when he was finished.

"Defiance? Why did you carve that there?"

"I refuse to use this mark, and I will not get rid of this kanji until I have negated the effect." he stood up and noticed Gaara as holding out a Heaven scroll.

"It was an extra. I know you have one set, and I want to fight you at full strength so you should get to the tower and rest, so I can kill you." Naruto glared at him, and Gaara glared at Naruto, then gasped and lurched forward as the gray blue flames danced on the seal on his stomach. Gaara fainted, and Naruto picked him up as the sand followed.

"I thank you Gaara…**Shukaku, consider this your punishment for torturing this boy o much and ruining his life. I have given him control of his body, and he can sleep in peace whenever he pleases.**" the sand formed a Shukaku head and lurched at Naruto, but Gaara's hand shot up and the sand stopped.

"Thank you…Naruto and Kyuubi." the sand returned and Gaara fell into a slumber. They arrived at the tower and after solving the riddle and explaining to the Hokage and Kazekage (Yes it's the real one) about Orochimaru, they went to their rooms.

When the time finally came for the preliminary matches, Gaara was smiling with his siblings as Kankuro told a joke. He laughed and the Hokage called them to order. After his explanation about the real reason for the Chuunin Exams, and the prompter coming out and explaining the reason for the prelims, the names began to shuffle.

Sasuke faced off against a boy from Cloud named Jinji Kizu, who had a pair of broad swords on his back and a katana at his side. Sasuke started with a fireball jutsu, but it was stopped by him being hit in the neck with a chop. He dropped to the ground and brought his foot up, connecting with Jinji's balls. He stumbled back in pain as Sasuke kicked him into the air. He did a move called Lion's Barrage and ended the match in his favor.

His team mates, a boy with a pair of arms sprouting from his back, and a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail, watched as they took him away. Next up, Hinata and Neji had a fight. Neji came out the victor, but Naruto nearly blinded him when he tried to hit him in the head with the Raijin in anger. He hit him across the chest, sending him to the infirmary. Next Kiba hit the ground as the boy with arms sprouting from his back calmly walked down the stairs.

"Hey, my name is Danzo Ichimaru, and I will make this quick for you." Kiba laughed at him and the match began, then ended in a flash as Danzo called out "Four Hand Death: Death Bow!" a bow of black material formed in one of the hands as the other hand drew an arrow back. It fired and pinned the two to the wall by the shoulder.

"Okay, I guess let the names roll." said Anko as Kiba was lifted away and Danzo stood next to his female team mate. The names went faster and faster. They began to slow down quickly. A sigh echoed from the two fighters. Naruto looked up at the names in shock, and then whispered to one of them.

"Don't kill him, okay dood?"

"I make no promises." Kakashi looked up at the names.

Gaara no Sabaku VS Shikamaru Nara

"Let the match begin!" the sand flew forward and Shikamaru flipped away.

(Scene Skip)

"Okay you two. We'll make an exception and you can both move on." said the Hokage as Gaara and Shikamaru tried to stay conscience. They were moved from the arena as the names rolled. Choji and Dosu went down to the floor. Dosu quickly ended the fight and they moved on. Ino and the blond girl hit the floor. Lightning danced on her finger tips as she got ready.

"I am Yugito Nii, and I will kill you if necessary." Ino snorted and did her hand signs. She took over Yugito's body and let out a scream as she returned to her body in an almost traumatized state. Yugito walked back up the stairs and Naruto jumped down to face Kankuro. They both sent their puppets at each other and started to attack. A hidden tail came from behind Ichigo no Diri and segmented into four, then rained weapons into Kankuro's puppet. Naruto was declared the winner as the medics rushed to get the poison out of him.

Kakashi pulled him aside and he, Asuma, and Naruto went to a room to seal the mark further. He came back in time for the results. He was fighting Neji, Gaara was fighting Temari, and Yugito was against Sasuke. He limped out of the tower and went through the forest to his house. He went to sleep as soon as he got there.

--

It was half way through the month they had been given and Naruto was incredibly tired. He, Gaara, and the newly discovered jinchuuriki, Yugito, were training together for most of the time but now were solo training. He looked at the huge crater in the ground and the burnt trees and bushes from the first technique he had created and from the thousands of shattered rocks and metal from his defense and speed move. He felt a soft substance beneath him and fell asleep. He slowly cracked his eyes open and looked at the calendar by his bed, making him shoot up from the bed.

He had been asleep for two days and felt the sand come off his back and float back to where ever Gaara was as he strapped his newly formed sword to his side. It was a combo of the Namikaze family sword and the Uzimaki family sword that could become a black bladed huge ass sword that curved in to a handle with a ring of ice white flames as a cross guard (Think Tetsiaga from Inuyasha except with a black blade and instead of that fur at the end, the fire) that was disguised as a old beaten katana when not in that form.

He grabbed the wrist bands that let him do his two jutsu and ran off to train some new moves he had gotten from Obito on his last visit. He ran into Jiraiya at the hot springs and decided to use a move he had completely forgotten about. He focused some of Kyuubi's chakra to his middle and index finger and lashed them at the perv. A red energy whip hit him across the back and he turned to see Naruto smirking at him. "Hey Pervy granps."

"Naruto, you are so dead!" he got ready to lung at Naruto, but he cracked the whip across the ground, making all the ladies look over the fence. When they saw Jiraiya, they thanked Naruto and rushed him. Naruto grabbed the scroll from his back quickly and let them beat him. He signed the contract and sighed. Only one more before he could destroy Orochimaru.

"Naruto, why did you sign the contract?" Jiraiya limped over to wile wiping some blood form his mouth and took the contract back.

"Well, you know about the nine Bijuu right? Well, there were originally thirteen of them, the ten through thirteen tails being sealed inside a sword, which was split and given to the boss summons of the Dragon, Kage, Toad, and Fox contracts. Orochimaru marked me with this," he lifted the mark up to him and then the kanji. "And I need the blade to negate the effect of a small chip of his soul that was placed in it. The blade's true purpose is to obliterate evil souls."

"I see, I see. Why do you need another weapon when you have so many already?"

"Well, before I become Hokage like my dad, I want to make a name for myself as a collector and maker of legendary weapons. After the Sacred Four Blade, I'm going after the Kusanagi blade Orochimaru has." Jiraiya slowly nodded his head in understanding and a light bulb appeared above his head. He snickered and signaled for Naruto to come with him.

"I know where the blade the Kyuubi hid in the village is, but I can't get to it so-" Naruto waved his hand for him to stop and pulled Kitsuhada from his back.

"Yeah, I have it with me. Now, I have to go work on a new move so I'll see you later?" he nodded and Naruto ran off. He waited a minuet and followed him in time to arrive at a training ground where he was finishing a long string of hand seals. His arms twisted in a full circle and dark scale slowly bubbled up from the skin. They spread over his body and a tail slowly developed while claws came over his finger tips.

His eyes became dark gray with a spinning line of red and a small red eye in each one. A skeleton arch grew from his back and bones came down. Skin and scales grew over it and wings formed from them. A small silver flame spread from holes in his hand and he began to fire bullets. After ten minutes, the training ground was nearly destroyed and he was on the ground, his back bleeding form the forced bone growth.

Jiraiya pulled him on to his shoulder and took him to the hospital…again.

(Time Skip: Final Round)

Naruto barely arrived on time to not be disqualified. He caught his breath and leaned back on the wall. He stood in front of Neji and began the fight on Asuma's orders. He flipped over a palm thrust and swiped his feet form under him. Neji pushed up and ran his palm at him, but he became a log at the last second. Neji flipped over a kunai and spun around with a shuriken flying.

Naruto caught it on his fingertip and threw it back. Neji rushed him and began to hit his chakra points. "Wow that was weak Neji." Neji let out a howl and began an attack.

"Eight Trigrams, sixty four palms. Two Palms," Naruto's arms went limp at his side. "Four palms," his chest felt heavy all of a sudden. "Eight palms," his legs went numb and felt like lead. "Sixteen Palms," the chakra was now visible. "Thirty two palms," the chakra was penetrating his body at this point. "Sixty Four Palms!" Naruto flew back and skid across the ground and into a crater. Neji walked over with a smug smile on his face, and it disappeared as he saw the powder and blood. A clapping came from the wall above him as he saw the thousands of seals spreading around the top of the circular wall and spread out as an army of Naruto's came out and hit the ground, surrounding him.

The original Naruto pushed forward through the crowd and stepped up. "I was looking through some old Hyuuga scrolls and found a forbidden technique that no Hyuuga could use. I spruced it up and I learned where all the nerves and chakra nodes on the body are located and also how to target the muscle tissue. Get ready to loss Neji Hyuuga!"

"What are you going to do?" he flew back as the twenty Eight Trigram rings dissipated from view as Hiashi and Hinabi nearly fell from the balcony in surprise as the name of the attack echoed through the arena and into the ears of each person there, especially Orochimaru, who gulped as Naruto sent him a look that said 'You're next you stupid bastard!'. He walked away as he talked to Neji.

"Remember Neji, you have been defeated by the forbidden technique Eight Trigrams: One Thousand Two Hundred Eighty Palms."

--

Okay, that's it for this chap. It's Halloween and I got to get ready for trick or treating with my friends. If any one who reads this lives in Gainesville Texas, I'm the kid with glasses, blue jeans torn at the knee, a pillow case and maybe an MP3 with me.


	6. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


	7. Author's Alert

**_I GOT GOOD NEWS! I JUST POSTED THE RE-WRITE OF THIS STORY!_**


End file.
